Not That Kinda Girl
by Malik's Princess
Summary: Syaoran is one of the hottest guys I've ever seen! But how can I save the world and be in love at the same time? He'd never feel the same..... READ AND REVIEW!
1. In Which Our Characters Are Introduced

Hi Guys!

I've decided to write another fic! This one is another Syaoran and Sakura romance fic for all you fluffy lovers out there! BUT this one is going to be different! How so? YOU MAY ASK!!! Well…lets see…how can you mix a normal teenage high school life with magical creatures and GUYS who are just soooo annoying that you want to strangle them…but instead you get stuck in a magical world where you have to work TOGETHER as a TEAM with this stupid, arrogant…no good…WELL!!!! You get the message!

Hope you enjoy this one guys! This story is going deep into my roots and might even give you some hints on my life…or what I want it to be like!! Lol!!! I live in my own little world…lol!!

Let's get started!

**Not that Kinda Girl**

**Chapter 1 – in which our characters are introduced**

Brushing my hair away from my face, I take a good look at myself. Gosh Sakura Kinomoto. You look absolutely…BORING…That is the exact same thing I've said to myself EVERY morning since I started attending high school. I think it's just one of those RAGING hormone things. Hopefully…I'll get over it soon before I have my Year 12 Prom.

Brushing my layered brown hair into a pony tail, I smile at myself in the mirror. Another day of school…except this happens to be my first day back from summer holidays…which means new students. Hopefully the students aren't like Reagan from last year…The thought makes me shudder…

That stupid mongrel…Coming up with a whole lot of crap, trying to get the girls attentions. Not mine though! I mean we were friends for a little while…but he started to come a little close, so I had to push him away. BAD IDEA Sakura. Cause the next thing I knew, he was pushing me round, bullying me with all these new 'friends' that he had gathered from my school. Oh well…that was old news…MOVING on!

I slip my dress on and do up the zip from behind. I've always liked my school dress and jumper. The dress is blue and white…sort of stripped but it always made you look just perfect! And the jumper was of a royal blue colour that no other school had.

I smile at myself and look in the mirror again. No doubt my dad would be calling me down to breakfast in 15 minutes so that gave me a little bit of time to do something that I liked to do best…singing…YES! I know, pretty lame huh? But I've always thought I was good at it so it's become a habit to sing something in my room just before I go to school.

I pick up my hair brush and pretend that it's a microphone. Grabbing some strawberry flavoured lip gloss I apply some to my lips and smile at the finished creation in the mirror. Beautiful…I look just beautiful.

Now to sing…

Putting on my favourite CD in my CD player, I press play and stand in front of the mirror, preparing to do my thing! This one is called As Long as You Love me By Backstreet Boys! The best singers EVER!!!

"Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine,  
I'm leaving my life in your hands.  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind,  
Risking it all in a glance.

I twirl around in front of my mirror and pretend that I'm singing the song to someone that I really love.

How you got me blind is still a mystery,  
I can't get you out of my head.  
Don't care what is written in your history,  
As long as you're here with me."

I smile at the way that my voice sings in harmony with the tune and hope in my heart that someday…I'll meet the guy of my dreams…

"I don't care who you are  
Where you're from,  
What you did,  
As long as you love me.  
Who you are,  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did,  
As long as you love me."

"Every little thing that you have said and done,  
Feels like its deep within me.  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be."

I grin as I dance around my room, doing little parts of dances from different cultures…like Latino and Rumba…even though they don't really go with the music…then I end with a Waltz, which I learnt to do from a guy when I was little.

"I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did,  
As long as you love me.  
Who you are,  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did,  
As long as you love me.

I've tried to hide it so that no-one knows,  
But I guess it shows,  
When you look into my eyes,  
What you did and where you're coming from  
I don't care  
As long as you love me baby."

"I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did,  
As long as you love me  
Who you are,  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did,  
As long as you love me."

As I finish the song I look over at my door to see my brother grinning at me with his stupid goofy grin. I smirk at him (YES! I'm evil in disguise…not! But I try to be!)

and turn off the Cd, and give my brother a questioning look.

"Yes…?" I ask him calmly, looking at his suit that he's wearing. Hmm…must have some sort of function today…

"You looked really cute Sakura!" He answers, chuckling under his breath. Why that little…

"Imagine singing with a hair brush in your hands!!!!" He lets out his laughter and runs out of my room as I grab my bag and race him down the stairs…he's not going to get away with it!!!! That little BAKA!!! I whirl down the stairs, grabbing his hair and pulling it hard, until he cringes and I see fake tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, squirt…" he grunted painfully. Ha! He deserved that! I'm am soo…what's the word…EVIL!!!!

My dad gave me a glare, which silenced me from returning the last statement that Touya said. Rats…and I was having fun too…

I grinned at dad and looked him over as he turned back to eat his cereal and eat his breakfast. Yes…dads DO get tired of shouting at their 17 year old daughters!

I put my bag down and quickly poured some cereal into my bowl and ate. Mmmm…strawberry flavoured Weetbix…never heard of it?...well now you have so there.

I finished up and grabbed my bag, rushing out the door, before shouting, "Bye dad! Bye Touya! See you after school!" I hope dad heard that…I put on my rollerblades and skated away from my house, not before hearing a reply, "Bye Squirt! Have a good day!"

I grinned and continued heading towards school.

I brushed my flowing hair out of my face and raced towards my high school, not before noticing my best friend, Tomoyo, waving at me from across the road, right opposite the school. That's it. I'm going to cross and say hi! I haven't seen her in ages! I waited a second before crossing the road, not noticing the red Ferrari speeding down the street, heading toward the student parking.

BEEEEEEEEPPPPP. Slowing down in the middle of the road, I turned around to see some sort of 'I think I'm so cool' guy, glaring daggers at me from the front seat of his car.

That's when my emerald eyes met HIS amber coloured eyes for the first time. His eyes were a nice colour…STOP THINKING LIKE THAT SAKURA!!!!

I smirked at him and stayed where I was.

"MOVE…" He said to me, winding down his window and looking over at me.

This gave me the chance to give HIM a look over. Oh GOD…not another Reagan. This guy MUST be the new guy…he had a black leather jacket on and his sunglasses were pushed back in his chestnut coloured hair.

I noticed Tomoyo's eyes wide as she noticed the new guy looking me up and had a shocked expression on her face. I saw that she had turned and was staring at me…oh…of course…I was wearing my pink top and skirt with flowers all over it…WARNING…that's NOT what you wear when you want to impress a guy…oh well…no loss…

This GUY grumbled and shouted at me, "MOVE!" Why that little…

"I'm moving 'guy who thinks he's soo cool'! What does it look like?" I decided that it wasn't worth shouting at some stupid guy who thinks he was THE BEST! What an arrogant little-

I was shrugged out of my thoughts when I felt Tomoyo turning me around with a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura!" She screamed excitedly. Wow! That girl has a high voice. I think I can hear an echo in my ear…"You could have been killed!" She shouted, hugging me tightly, making me lose my breath. I manage to pat her on the back a few times in return.

"Who was that guy?" I ask her, after hugging her back.

"Oh…that was Syaoran Li…the new kid…" she replied calmly. I looked over at Syaoran's parked car in the students' car park. Quite amusing actually…who would have a Ferrari when you were only 17…unless you were rich? I laughed softly, pulling Tomoyo's eyes away from the car.

"It does look kinda odd in a car section with a whole lot of Honda's, don't you think?" I asked her, keeping my laughter in.

We both giggled and walked arm in arm through the doors of my high school. I looked back over to the car outside. Man…that guy could have killed me…what a BAKA! I will NEVER forgive him…

I looked over at Tomoyo and noticed that she looked pretty as usual. She and I were one of the only ones in my Year level who made practically all boys drool, not that we cared. We both believed that we would both find the right guy at the same time, and if we didn't, then we were never meant to find guys!!! That's how close we were.

I separated from Tomoyo and walked over to my locker, right next to our New Year 11 form room. Mine was in a good position. I opened my locker and prepared to find my locker empty, ready to have all my books placed neatly in it again.

Dear gosh…what's this? As I swung the locker door opened, I found a pink diary with words written on the front – 'Not that Kinda Girl'. Hmm…that sounded a lot like me.

I looked inside to find all the lined pages empty. I wonder who would give me a diary like this at the start of the year…oh well…nice thought…

I put the diary into my bag, and glanced over at the lockers around me, noticing that one of the lockers was open, which meant that the new kid would get it…which meant…Syaoran Li…yes…his locker right next to mine… I gulped and closed my locker, hearing the bell ring, and stood in front of my form class, waiting to go inside.

How boring…everyone's late…Looking down at my shoe laces and thinking about the song that I had sung this morning. If only I could come up with one of my own. Not that Kinda Girl…that sounded like a pretty cool name…I might try it…who knows…

I suddenly noticed that Syaoran was walking over to his locker, with a lost look in his eyes, even though I knew he would never admit it. I laughed loudly in my head and turned my back on him, only to be tapped on the shoulder.

I grumbled and turned around…only to come face to face with Reagan Silich…oh shit…now I was in for it…

"Sakura…" he drawled, making me wince.

"What do you want?" I asked him calmly, noticing Syaoran looking over his shoulder at me, with a shocked expression on his face. Gosh that guy had some nerve…first he nearly runs me over, and now he looks as if he feels sorry for me!!!

Reagan ignored Syaoran and looked back at me.

"I want a kiss Sakura…give me a kiss…" He growled, licking his lips in anticipation.

I shivered and shook my head. I sometimes hated the stubborn side of me. You're making a big mistake Sakura…

Reagan reached for me but stopped when he noticed all the people staring at us. He suddenly had an evil glint in his eyes and he stepped away from me.

I was DEFINITELY in for it now…I closed my eyes waiting to be hit or something…but nothing happened…

Reagan laughed at my scared expression and grinned that the people looking at me…yes…the hottest girl in the school…capable of getting any guy she wanted…well…I WAS NOT going to get Reagan…he was icky…to put it in simple words.

I noticed that all the people around me were Reagan's friends. What a bugger. Since when had he become popular, and what had he done to become popular? Kissed a toilet seat or something? That sounded like Reagan…

"Ok…" Reagan growled, cracking his knuckles together.

"If I can't kiss you…someone else has to…" My eyes widened as hands shot up in the air. Dear god…what the heck was this guy doing…?

Reagan looked around the room and noticed that all the guy's hands were up, and they were punching each other to get as close to me as possible. I felt a sweatdrop coming and quickly swiped it away. Where was Tomoyo when you needed her?? I could never deal with this guy AND all these horny guys by myself!!

I watched as Syaoran tapped Reagan on the shoulder, turning him around to face him and then punching him in the nose. Gosh Syaoran had muscles…much better then all the dorks here! Ha! We are really going to get along! Wait…what am I thinking?!

Reagan fell to the ground with his nose bleeding and all of the horny guys were racing for miles by the time I gathered my shocked jaw off the ground. Just how strong was this Syaoran guy?? Oh well, I had to thank him for…wait…for stopping himself from kissing me…NO! From Reagan forcing guys onto me! Yes…that's it…

Syaoran looked up into my shocked eyes and grinned.

"Now…go delay our form teacher so I can take this guy to the sick bay, girl." He told me, changing his grin into a smirk. Grrrr…the little…

I nodded and turned around once to look at him. Our eyes locked together and suddenly it was like it was just Syaoran and I were in a place…like a magical world…and we were just staring at each other while the butterflies and unicorns gathered around-

"Sakura! GO!" I was shaken out of my thoughts AGAIN! And what the heck were those thoughts…I thought I was over unicorns when I realised there was no such thing as Santa or the Easter Bunny…what the??

I looked at Syaoran and smiled. "Thanks for saving my butt back there Syaoran." I told him, smiling into his amber eyes.

He pulled down his sunglasses to cover his eyes and smiled back.

"No probs, girl. Now go! And check out that diary of yours too." He added, and turned to pick up Reagan and sling him over his shoulder.

Wait…did he just mention the diary I found in my locker? I looked at him suspiciously but he wasn't looking back at me. Oh well…I can talk to him later, seeing it looks like he's in my form group, which meant all my classes, yes ALL.

I dashed off down the hall, trying to wipe off the thoughts of staring at Syaoran and being in that magical world. It was so peaceful…and how he punched Reagan…and how he nearly ran me over…WHY THAT BAKA!!!!!

Nah. I smacked myself on the head. He wasn't that bad…he NEARLY ran me over…there's a difference…isn't there?

I dashed back to my locker and opened the diary, only to find that the first page had a paragraph written in.

I told myself that I could read this later and I should go and find the form teacher, but something told me that this was WAY more important.

The paragraph said:

Dear Sakura,

You have completed your first task. Meeting the boy. Not that hard huh? Well it's just going to get harder.

Now I must ask you to do something for me. I want you to befriend this Syaoran, because when the time comes…you'll need all the help that you can get. Understand? You shall see a note in this diary every time you have completed a task or may need to know something in order to survive.

See you soon Sakura Kinomoto.

A Friend.

I froze as I read the last bit…in order to survive…what did that mean…?

And wasn't I already friends with Syaoran? Well, sorta…

I closed my locker and took my diary out with me. I may have to show Syaoran this note. Cause it was REALLY starting to freak me out.

I dashed down the hall in search of the form teacher, not noticing the glow coming from inside my locker and the bright light coming from the pages in my diary.

Please review! I'd really like to have at least 10 reviews for each chapter! This story might not be looking very good now but PEOPLE!!!! It's only going to get better….with you're reviews…I'll be MUCH more motivated to update!

And this doesn't look much like an R rated story but it is…and there is lots more fluff to come and to give you a hint…think about the DIARY…lol

And what do you think that NOTE is about? Only time will tell…

You know what to do now guys!

Rozie


	2. In Which A Message From A Diary Becomes ...

Hi guys!

I'm back with another chapter of Not that Kinda Girl! Thanks for the reviews I got last time!

Hopefully you guys will like this chapter cause I spend a lot of time working on it. I've been trying to decide how I'll bring in the romance between Tomoyo and Eriol. If you guys have any ideas just tell me by e-mail or review!

Oh! And you may be wondering why Sakura is wearing school clothes and not Syaoran! Well this is because this is his first day of school! Of course he's not in his uniform yet! If you don't understand that…well neither do I and I'm the AUTHOR!!

Now…ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Disclaimer: Rozie sneaks behind a chair as she watches Santa putting presents in her stocking. She jumps out and pulls him around to face her with her weapon…a spoon…yes…a spoon…

"Now Santa…I'm warning you…I'm never going to give you any more of my home made cookies or milk unless you let me own Cardcaptors for Christmas!" Knowing that she's won, she looks at him wickedly, only to have to wicked look returned. "That's it elves!" He screams…taking out a walkie talkie from his underpants and screams into it. "SEND IN THE BACKUPS!! This girl is nuts!!!" Rozie stares wide eyed as a rope appears from the chimney and Santa gets pulled up and out of her chimney. Rozie turns around to see 100's of elves in black clothing like thieves, smiling wickedly at her with feathers in their hands. Rozie screams as they jump on her and tickle her senseless.

We hear Rozie's last words, which are: "I s'posse I don't own Cardcaptors then? There's always next year for me to have my revenge! Yes! You guessed it! Teddy bears!" And she takes her last breath and sighs.

**Chapter 2 – In which a message from a diary becomes soo real, it's scary!**

Ok…so the last 20 minutes has been a bit of a blur. I managed to convince my form room teacher that I had lice in my hair and I needed her to pick every bit of the tiny little suckers out! That was so funny. I'm so glad I had some of my brothers' year old gel bottle in my locker. Don't ask why I had it in there cause I can't answer that either, but it sure came in handy when the little blobs came out, looking just like bugs! The teacher believed every word I said, but soon started to get suspicious when I fell to the ground outside the staff room, pretending to faint and she suddenly noticed that her hands smelt like her shampoo at home…this was the time when I knew I had to speed out of there in a flash.

So I told her I had constipation problems and had to duck off to the loo. She looked at me weirdly, which I don't blame her, and closed the staff room door in my place, mumbling to me that she had a headache and to tell the rest of my form group that she had to sit down for a little while...

Ha…I'm going to remember that for years! Anyway…I went to find Syaoran in sick bay, but instead found a bandaged headed Reagan, reading a Barbie magazine while lying down. I decided that I wouldn't be mean and tease him for it, he'd been through enough already in one morning, and I'd go find Syaoran.

Which brings me to where I am now…running through the halls of my school, towards my classroom. I was starting to get a little puffed and I could feel my cheeks redden, so I stopped for 2 seconds, before speeding up again to my locker. Of course I still had that odd diary in my hand. Which made me remember that stupid Reagan!

Imagine wanting me to kiss him…or another one of those stupid hormonal teenagers in the room! What a cow! Oh well…If I could be friends with Syaoran, I can convince him to help me PAY REAGAN BACK!! HA…ha! I'm way too evil for my own good sometimes.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I realised that I had crashed into the door of my form room. Yes…I really can be quite a klutz sometimes…Don't ask…there are many stories where that came from…shiver goes down spine

Knocking on the door, I walk inside to find members of my class chucking paper aeroplanes around the classroom, pashing the opposite sex…you name it…they were doing it…

I spotted Tomoyo and ran up to her.

"Hey Tomoyo!" How you been man? The last time I saw you was when I nearly got run over by Syaoran!

She looked over at me in shock, and quickly ran up to me and hugged me. Gosh Tomoyo! I can't breathe!!

"Sakura!" she smiled at me in delight. Or was that a smirk??

"Where have you been? The last time I saw you, you were nearly getting run over by Syaoran," she asked me, letting go of me to smooth the many wrinkles she had created on my dress. Darn her! Wrecking my school dress…There is such thing as an iron, I know…but…I'll let Touya do it for me!

I told her everything that had happened and she sat down in her chair.

"Ok…" she replied. Nice answer…I couldn't do any better if I was in that situation!

"Don't worry! I'm ok now." I smiled, sitting down next to her.

I turned to my right and noticed a spare desk beside mine. I looked up to see everyone sitting down so this was the only one left empty in the classroom…which meant-

Our principal, Mr Gadigal opened the door and there was suddenly complete silence. He walked over to the teacher's desk and sat down, with Syaoran falling him in and standing at the front of the classroom.

Oh my…oh yeah! Syaoran is in my class, which means that he has to sit next to me! Gosh…I am so forgetful sometimes…

Reaching for the diary that I had just noticed was still clasped tightly in my hands, I brought it up to place it on my desk.

I started to stare at Syaoran's face when he suddenly locked eyes with me and gave me a glare. Gosh…this guy looks really moody.

Mr Gadigal looked at each of us in the classroom, bringing on gulps and sticky hands from most. This lasted for about five minutes before someone coughed and broke Mr Gadigal out from his, or what I think, EVIL GLARE.

"Ok," he told us sharply. "Welcome to the new year students. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. Now, moving on to more important matters." That guy could only last on one subject for two seconds, trust me.

Mr Gadigal continued. "With me I have a new student. His name is Syaoran Li. Make him welcome please." We all clapped in reply, me ignoring Syaoran's cold glare to smile brightly at him. He hmphed in return and looked away.

Mr Gadigal smiled and stood up and walked to the door.

"Your form teacher won't be here to meet you on your first day, so I'll have to ask you to head off to your first class. Any question?" He asked us, turning around to face the class.

One of Reagan's friends raised his hands. Grubby little git. He had strawberry blond hair and absolutely no sense of fashion! Come on! He was wearing overalls and a pink t shirt!

"Sir, what happened to our form teacher?" he asked Mr Gadigal.

Mr Gadigal blushed and turned away.

"Let's just say that she's got a bad migraine." He he he…smirking I winked at Syaoran, whose lips twitched in return. Great…now I HAVE to teach him to SMILE…this is going to take a while…

The bell rang and Mr Gadigal left the room. I stood up and smiled at Tomoyo. Her hair was up in two french braids, it looked really nice!

"Come on. Let's go." I told her, pulling her hand to the door, while holding my diary in the other.

She nodded in reply and followed me out the door, separating from me to get to her locker. I reached my locker and noticed Syaoran heading towards his locker next to mine. Time to be nice Sakura.

"Hi Syaoran," I said brightly, opening my locker and putting the diary inside my bag.

I looked over at him and noticed that he was ignoring me. Why that little bastard!!

"Syaoran…" I poked him in the belly…no reaction. Ok…something was wrong with this guy. What's got him so uptight all of a sudden?

"What?" He replied bluntly, looking over at me with a look that said, 'don't push it girl. I'm not in the mood.' What mood? Oh well…

"Whatever…" I answered, going back to my locker to take out my pencil case and folder. I noticed the diary shining brightly at me from where I had put it. I'll take that too.

Grabbing the diary and slamming my locker shut in front of Syaoran, I walked over to my class, meeting Tomoyo at the door.

"Something's wrong with Syaoran." I told her, nudging her softly.

"I know. He's been quite odd since he helped you out this morning. I heard it from some witnesses of what happened outside the form room," she replied calmly, nudging me back, making us both giggle softly. I don't why we did but it must be something to do with being a girl…

I nodded and walked into our next class, music, and sat down in the piano stool in front of the piano.

Everyone else found there seats and there was no teacher in sight. Oh well…time for me to have some fun! I placed my diary and books on the side of the piano and turned to Tomoyo.

"I'm making a song called 'Not that Kinda Girl'. Want to listen to the start?" I asked her, smiling broadly.

"Of course Sakura," she replied, shifting closer to me.

I smiled back at her and didn't spot the chestnut haired guy sit down in a chair, looking at me weirdly.

"Ok…This is a smooth blues song so I hope you like it…" I mumbled, deep in concentration.

'All the times that we've spent together.

I won't fuss, I will find. Tryn'a make you mine.

You know I'm not that kind.

I said I've loved you to the 12th of never.

But I won't rush, for a hand.

Leavin' you behind.

You know I'm not that kind.'

Looking up from the keys, I noticed that everyone in my class was staring at me, even Syaoran. When did he show up?

Suddenly there was a burst of applause and cheering and I couldn't help but blush like a maniac.

Tomoyo tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around.

"Oh my gosh! That was great Sakura! I can't wait to hear what the chorus will sound like!" Tomoyo cried and hugged me. Well…I could really get used to this!

Grinning, I look around my class and find smiles from everyone! YAY! I have pure and natural talent. Now all I have to do is come up with the rest of the song…that could take some time…

Someone taps my shoulder and I look up to see Syaoran looking down at me, with an angry look on his face. Boy, what's up his butt all of a sudden?

"What's the matter Syaoran?" I say, getting up from the piano to go to my seat. He follows me and sits down next to me.

"Listen…" he says softly, bringing his face close to mine. "Your diary is glowing, hide it, girl."

Looking down at my diary I see that he's right. It is glowing, and shaking in my hand too. What the…

"Go check it out in a private place. I'll save you a seat." He says calmly, waving a surprised Tomoyo over to sit next to him.

Nodding, I say to Tomoyo that I need to go to the loo, and rush out the door.

Running down the halls I enter the toilet and let my self into a cubicle, locking the door behind me. Time to see what the heck is happening here…

I open up the shaking diary and flip the page from the last message to reveal a new one, only longer. How the heck did someone grab my diary and write in it? There are many questions that need to be answered!

Clearing my thoughts, I read the note.

Dear Sakura,

You may be wondering who we are but you will soon find out. If you want to meet us and see the task that has been laid ahead for you, come to the back of the school in the gardens straight after school.

Think wisely about this choice Sakura. If you do not come, there will be other ways that we will make sure you do. All will be explained in time.

See you soon Sakura Kinomoto. Bring your fighting skills with you.

Some friends.

OKAY! Now I am getting totally freaked out! What…I know I'm a black belt in taekwondo and all, but why do I have to use all those techniques now? And who the heck are these friends? Is someone stalking me or is it just me?

Well…there's only one way to find out! I'm an adventurous person and I can fight for myself so…I'm going! If this is Reagan…he's going to find himself with a broken nose. I know I didn't bash him last time…but I was just too freaked out!

Time to get back to class.

"Bye Tomoyo! See you tomorrow." I wave at Tomoyo and went as she became just a distant figure in the horizon. I run for the back of the school, holding the diary close in my hands and carrying my backpack behind me.

Seeing the back of the school I slow down and stop, noticing that something isn't right. Wait…since when was there a beautiful garden with a waterfall behind my school?

Walking closer I sense that I'm not alone. Wait, is that Syaoran I see? What is he doing here?

Clutching the diary in my hands, I walk closer and stare into the angry face of Syaoran. Reaching close enough to him, I see a purple bush behind him and I stop. Since when did we have purple bushes in my school? Ok…something really strange is going on here.

Syaoran looks over me and nods.

"You didn't bring anyone?" he asks me calmly, still with that angry look in his eyes. No, what do you think Syaoran? I'd bring the circus with me or something? You are very dim boy…very dim…

He looks into my eyes and I find myself gulping involuntarily. There's something about this guy that makes me shiver…but what?

"Ok…" he says, walking over to an enormous oak tree and placing his hand on the trunk. It's time for this guy to answer some questions.

"Since when were there plants like this in our school, Syaoran? And what are we doing here?" I ask him impatiently.

He puts his hand up, motioning me into silence and for me to come closer to where he is. Since when can he do so many things with one hand? Very talented…

I do as he asks and walk over to he is. Suddenly he grabs my hand and places it on top of his on the tree trunk. Looking in wonder, I wait to see what happens.

He looks silently over at me and I notice that you can read tension all over his forehead.

"We're going Sakura. You ready to find out what future lies ahead for you?"

Who does he think I am? I didn't come here for nothing! I nod in reply. I suddenly feel a tingling in my head, as if someone is sorting through all the junk in there that I haven't looked at for years. Hey! Some of that stuff is personal!

I look over at Syaoran and he gives me a look that says, 'Don't say anything. I'll explain everything later.' I do as he says and try to ignore an invisible hand searching through my mind. Closing my eyes, I try to feel comfortable with this thing touching my mind.

My first ride on a tricycle and I fell over…the day that mum died…dad's face full of sadness…me in complete shock…running over to my dad and crying in his arms…standing in front of my mother's grave, giving Touya some flowers to place on her grave…my first day of school…meeting Tomoyo…becoming best friends…going through school together…guys drooling over us…me praying in bed…wondering where my mum is right now…

_Sakura…_a voice says in my head, in a peaceful tone, leaving me to listen calmly. _Welcome…you may come with Prince Syaoran now and find out what happened to your mother…Come Sakura…your help is needed desperately…Come…_

My mother…wait…where's my mother???

I open my eyes to see Syaoran looking at me again. He nods.

"Is it over?" I ask.

"Yes." He replies, squeezing my hand tightly between his.

"Ok. I'm going to do something now that you don't usually see in this world. The Tree Spirit has allowed us entrance to my world. Step back from the tree."

He lets me go and I look at him again. Something is different though. He's wearing something different! I look him over. He's wearing a green tunic with dark green pants and soft leather boots. His hair has been swept back from his face, a bit better then at school, and he's got a sword in his hand. Wait…Sakura…go back to his face…Syaoran has pixie ears! They're pointy! Dear god! They look so cute! I just wanna reach out and touch them…but then I remember that we're in a serious situation. Stupid Sakura.

He notices that I'm staring at him and smirks.

"You don't look that bad yourself Sakura." He points at me.

What is he-

I look down at myself and my eyes brighten. I'm wearing a beautifully made pink dress made of satin and shiny bits all over it! It looks so great. I've got two straps on my shoulders and a velvet, dark pink shawl over the straps. My shoes are one I've never seen before. They're pink and shine in the light. Slightly high but I could run in them if I wanted to. My hair has also been put into a bun on the top of my head, with some sort of clip holding it all up. This is so cool! I scream in delight and run to Syaoran, hugging him tightly. He pats me awkwardly on the back. Obviously haven't done this much have you Syaoran?

I step back and smile one of my beautiful smiles at him, making him smirk. That was a weird response…you'd sort of expect him to blush, but not Syaoran…

"Ok…where were we?" he asks me. Obviously I've delayed him for a few minutes but who cares!!!!

I smile and let him continue.

He holds his sword in a fighting position and I step further away. A light glows around him and I look in wonder. He doesn't look scared so this must be what's supposed to happen.

He raises his sword and shouts, "I am Prince Syaoran Li! Obey me and let my companion and myself through this passage! Do as I command!" He swung his sword and sliced an L sign on the trunk of the tree. The L glowed and Syaoran smiled. What's he smiling about? And what was with the prince thing?

He reaches out his hand for me to take and I grab his hand, coming to stand next to him.

"Come Princess Sakura. It's time you found out why you are here."

A light glowed and I felt myself zoom away from my own world. I'd go back there sometime wouldn't I? And Tomoyo…She needs to know…I'll send her a message.

I opened my eyes and knew my hand was still in Syaoran's, not that it worried me. It was really warm and gentle in mine. What am I thinking?!?!

I let go of Syaoran's hand and look around. Where am I?

I look around in wonder. We're in front of a castle, I can see that. There's this massive castle in front of me. Much like those little toy castle that I used to play with when I was younger.

I look to my right and see a wagon and horse trot past us. Very fine white horse too. I look back to the way it's heading and see a town. A pretty modern town, but nothing like what's at home. There aren't any cars anywhere.

"Welcome to my home." Syaoran says from my left.

I'm speechless. This is his home? I thought he was from my world? Wait…isn't there only one world? Seems not...

Syaoran brings out a pocket watch from his tunic and grumbles under his breath.

"You took so long looking at your clothes and now we're late! Come on." He grabs my hand and pushes some sort of button on the watch and I feel myself zooming somewhere else again. Makes ya kinda sea sick actually…

I open my eyes again to find us in some sort of throne room. What the heck? I'm just an average high school student! Please don't hurt me!

I grab Syaoran's arm for support and he gently takes it off.

"We're in my castle, Sakura. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you."

I see two computer chairs on both sides of the throne. The chairs spin around to reveal two elderly men.

Both of them are in Hawaiian shirts and shorts, holding glasses of juice in their hands, with little paper umbrellas and straws in the glasses.

Syaoran sweat dropped and I stared at the two men.

"Uncle Bob and Uncle Gary! Didn't I tell you to stop wearing my clothes?" Syaoran shouted, blushing madly. The poor guy must be very embarrassed with these two weirdos around him.

"I've brought the girl." Syaoran said, changing the topic quickly.

One of the men, very plump around the middle, laughed impatiently.

"Good on you Syaoran! Gary here was going to gulp down all your drinks without you!" Uncle Bob said.

I grinned and blushed slightly.

"I was not!" Uncle Gary – boy was man that was skinny around the middle – retorted. "I was just kidding! As if I'd ever do that to the boy! I'm a nice guy," he boasted casually sitting back in his wheelie chair. Aren't those chairs from my school? Look like the ones from the computer labs in the library…hmmm…

Syaoran pushed me closer to the two men and walked in front of me to sit down in his throne.

"Ok…" Uncle Gary said. "You wanna know why you're here?" he asked me calmly. I nodded and a wheelie chair appeared behind me. I sat down in it and waited patiently.

Syaoran looked at Uncle Gary and waited.

"We are the elders Sakura. We wrote those messages in that diary so that you could come here. We need your help." Gosh. Someone needs my help. What the…?

He paused and Uncle Bob continued. "You have been brought here by the Prince to help us. Your mother, the Queen of this land, has been captured and taken prisoner by a demon. The only way you can get her back is if we train you, her daughter, so then you can go on a quest with the Prince to get her back. Sound simple? It isn't."

Things started to fade and I fell to the ground, knowing that I had just fainted. My mum is alive? Since when?

I felt someone pick me up and carry me out of the throne room, up some stairs to a bedroom. I felt a pair of muscular arms holding me tightly and I knew it was Syaoran.

He placed me on a bed and put a blanket on me.

"You rest here for a while ok? Uncle Bob said too much at the one time. Silly bastard. I'm going to have a chat with him. Now have some sleep." I felt him pull the blanket over me one last time and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

What I didn't hear was two elderly people talking in the throne room.

"Bob! I thought you were going to say everything!!! You nearly gave it away! Even Syaoran doesn't know…" Uncle Gary whispered to Uncle Bob.

Uncle Bob laughed and sipped his drink.

"What? That the only way that Sakura will succeed in getting her mum back is if she and Syaoran fall in love with each other and sleep together? Oh…they'll find out about that soon. We've planned this all for a good reason! Why would we wreck the funniest part of the test?"

They both laughed and Uncle Gary coughed.

"So they do actually have to sleep together?" he asked, laughing softly.

"We don't have to be that harsh I suppose…the moment she falls in love with him, they'll be all over each other anyway. But they'll never get her mum back if they don't fall in love. The Queen made sure to tell me all the specifics. PLUS the quest. Make sure they get the creatures ok?"

Uncle Gary nodded.

"If Sakura passes this test, she'll be fit to be Queen of this Kingdom of Godia, beside Syaoran. Her family will then be able to come and live here again, back where they belong…"

What's happening now guys? Is the Queen planning all of this? And what's with the creatures? Review and your questions shall be answered.

We now know that Not that Kinda Girl is Sakura's song. She hasn't finished it yet but when she does it's going to be REALLY cool! You'll just have to review and read on to understand ok?

I'll try to update as soon as possible ok?

REVIEW!!

Rozie (LUV YA ALL!!!!!)


	3. The Quest Has Begun! And I Get To Go Bac...

Heya guys!

OH MY GOD! Im sooooooo sorry I haven't updated for AGES! I started at a new school this year and the work has cramped up all my time! PLUS my parents being so stupid and grr…lets not go into that! Lol

How have you all been? I hope you haven't missed my story too much, it's not that good at the moment, but just you wait! Its going to get soo much better! So stick by me ok? And I hope you guys forgive me for not updating! Lets just say…Ive also had writers block and….boy problems…lol…if you wanna know more about it just ask in a review and I'll email you and tell you ok? LOL…stupid boys these days! NO offence to some of you really cool ones out there but…grrr…I hate it when you like someone and they don't like you back and can't be stuffed even being friends! I HATE IT! Anyway…lol…enough about me! On with the story!

**Chapter 3 – The Quest has begun…and I get to go back home! WAIT…Syaoran's coming too!**

I hear some birds outside my window. What are those stupid things doing here at 6.oclock in the morning?

I blink slowly and the memories of yesterday flood back to me.

Opening my eyes I yawn and look around this room. Oh my gosh it's huge! I'm in a king sized bed with silky red sheets everywhere I look…even my pillow is stylish! I feel like a princess! This is so cool! Looking to my left, I see a door. Mysterious huh? Not for me!

I jump out of bed and look down at my clothes. I'm not in that beautiful dress from yesterday, but rather in a night gown. Plain white nightgown. Oh well, I can change after I see what's through that door.

I walk over to the door and stop as I put my hand on the door knob. That's strange…the door knob is warm…since when are door knobs warm?

I slowly turn the door handle and peer through the open crack. Sakura? Why is there light coming from this place? I slowly open the door fully and look inside.

Argh! Bright light! I squint and blink slowly, my vision becoming clearer after several seconds. I see a…Wait…Sakura you dumb bum! That's a bathroom! I nearly fall onto the floor in embarrassment as I take a look at my bathroom. My cheeks are red! You arse Sakura! That was soo not going to be a secret door to get to some sort of secret world or something…wait! I'm IN a secret world…aww gawd…too much for the brain…just shut up brain..ok? I think I sense some sort of agreement back there so I'm going to shut up with the talking in my brain…

My bathroom is all shiny and red! I've never seen a red bathroom so this is new for me. On the left there's this bath tub with steam coming out from what looks to be a tub of warm water. So THAT maybe explains the warm doorknob in some sort of weird way…heh

I've got this indoor spa next to the bath and a shower next to that! HOW dirty do these people think I am? I'm NOT stinky or anything…at least I don't think I am…

I hear a knock on my door and I quickly dash to the door and answer it, only to be faced with my maid. Since when did I ever have a maid…in my whole life!

"Excuse me Miss," she asks me politely form the door. "I've just brought your clothes to wear today." She handed me a bag of clothing and I smile at her politely. She must be around my age.

"Thankyou. I'll come out as quickly as possible."

She smiles back at me and nods, closing the door quietly behind her.

Ok! Time to have a bath.

Not to long after, I'm out of the bath and opening my bag of clothing. I unfold the red material on my bed and look at my prize for today.

My eyes widen. Oh my gosh it's so pretty! On my bed is a red matching top and bottom. Much like tight pants with flower designs on the side and stringy bits coming down in places, while my top is red and kinda long sleeved. I try them both on and they look really nice on me. It's like it's fitting perfectly on my body shape! The red top is see through in all the right places…not like that you pervs! But in nice places, and there's a pretty flower on the side of the top, making me look dazzling in front of the mirror.

WOW! I don't think I've ever looked this good in my life!

I smile at myself and tie my hair loosely back, with a red ribbon.

Time to go down stairs and start my training I guess!

I open the door and head down the hall slowly. Mum will be proud when I get to see her again. I can't believe she's alive! I'm going to have to talk to those men about that a bit more. I can't believe I fainted yesterday. Oh well…they did tell me a lot in the space of 2 minutes, that would shock any sane or insane person! Stop Sakura! Focus on walking down these stairs!

Walking down the stairs I notice a door glowing with a faint light on my right. Weird…don't be curious Sakura…it'll get you into trouble! DAMN IT SAKURA! Why are you reaching for the doorknob!

My hand seems to be reaching for the knob and I peek through the door. I see a bed covered with green silk. Hmm…someone likes the colour green. I peer into the room a bit more.

There's green wallpaper around the room and somebody loves swords. They are hanging up in all corners of the room!

I feel a shiver go down my neck and I turn around to look behind me, out to the corridor. DAMN…I think someone's watching me…be on your guard Sakura.

I look back inside the room and notice a sound coming from behind one of the doors in the room. It must be the bathroom because I hear the sound of water running.

Oh shit…Sakura get out of here! DAMN…I turn my head to leave but find my feet stuck to the ground. Oh my god…I'm going to be caught…why aren't my feet moving! I try to shout out help but my mouth isn't giving off any sound.

SHIT…I hear the water turn off in the bathroom and I turn and look over at the door. I gulp as I hear the door slowly open. Oh my gosh…what's this person going to think when they see a random girl in the door of their bedroom? They're gonna kill me! ARGH…oh my god I'm doomed.

The door slowly opens and a guy comes out. He's not looking at me cause he's closing the door, but from what I can see, he's got an olive green towel tied around his waste and he's brown wet hair is covering his eyes. GOD…he has muscles too…he he he…STOP IT SAKURA! You're in trouble here! Stop dribbling…

The guy turns around and my eyes widened. Oh my gosh…it's Syaoran Li.

"What are you doing in my room?" He looks at me coldly, not at all shocked that I'm in his room.

"Um…I…er…" I mumble, CRAP…what a good time to be able to talk.

Water drips from his hair as he walks over to me, a few steps away.

"Anyone that comes in this room without my permission will be paralysed. Understand? So don't come in again unless you want to die, girl." He's giving me an icy glare. What's his problem? He was so nice to me yesterday…moody boy. Must have hormone problems…

"I'm sorry. If I had known what a bastard you were I wouldn't have come in!" I retorted and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

God what a jerk! How could I think I could ACTUALLY be friends with a guy like that? Wait…I didn't…ah well…

I stomp down the stairs and look around me. I hear chuckling behind one of the corners near by and I approach it.

"Princess…how nice of you to join us." Damn it's Uncle Gary.

"I'm not a Princess." I mumble under my breath. If he cared to tell me exactly what's going on…but not all at once like last time…we'd get somewhere!

"You are Princess Sakura." Uncle Bob came out from some shadows and my eyes widened in embarrassment.

These 2 old guys were still wearing Hawaiian shirts and shorts. Oh god this was going to be interesting…

"Follow us outside, Princess." Uncle Gary said and held my elbow, showing me out of the throne doors to a garden outside, Uncle Bob close behind him.

I sat down on one of the benches and looked around. There were Sakura blossom trees around us and I couldn't help but smile. These were my favourite flowers. So preety…STOP SAKURA! FOCUS!

"Those were your mother's favourites too." Uncle Bob said softly, smiling at me. I couldn't help but return his smile. I started playing with my hair and I looked down at my feet.

"We need to talk to you without Syaoran here, so listen closely." Uncle Gary said gravely.

I looked up and saw that both of them were looking at me gravely.

"We realised that the best place for you to get your training is back home. You see…we can go back in time in your world to when you left, taking you back with it. The best place for you to get your training is back home. It will make you stronger because you'll have to protect many people that you wouldn't be able to do as well here because most people here are preety strong and powerful."

What? I can go back? Since when…?

"Are you saying I-" I was cut off before I could finish! DAMN UNCLE BOB!

"No…you must return when you have finished training. And you only have 3 months to train at the most before you must return to go on the quest to find your mother.

So we will organise demons that have escaped from hell to this world, to be warped to your world. Unfortunately we can't say for sure if these demons will kill you but you will become stronger and you must be able to defeat them to save your mother. And Syaoran will be there and you will have your creatures so you should be ok. Understand?" He looked up at one of the Sakura blossom trees and mumbled words under his breath.

A tree blossom flower floated down into my hands. Wow…how'd he do that?

I nodded slowly. As long as I had some help from Syaoran I'd be ok. "So what about Syaoran? Why does he have to come with me on the quest?" I asked them.

Uncle Gary smiled. "He has no choice. There is a task that he has to complete as well but he doesn't know. He thinks that he's going for another reason that you'll find out in time. Keep that secret to yourself ok? " We share a grin between each other and I laugh suddenly.

"What are you laughing about?" Syaoran asks coldly, emerging from nowhere to stand next to me.

Uncle Bob scowled. "Don't give me that look, Prince. We were just telling Sakura some information she needs to know." He finished the sentence with a look that said, 'don't ask me anymore. You'll find out when it's time.'

Syaoran looked at me and smirked.

"So I have to go back, huh?" My eyes widened and I laughed. He'd heard everything!

Uncle Bob and Uncle Gary fell over anime style.

"I have good ears Uncle Gary and Uncle Bob. Don't try it again." Syaoran smirked and took his hand out, reaching for my hand.

Well at least he didn't hear about the quest part. That wouldn't have ended nicely if he'd heard that!

"Come on girl. We're going back for you're training." I took his hand and felt a tingle when we touched. Woh…that was weird. I looked up in shock in Syaoran's eyes and he returned my shocked look. Well at least he's not smirking anymore Sakura! What was that about?

He let go of my hand like it was a wild fire or something and turned away, walking back to the castle.

"Come soon Sakura. We have to go back." And he walked away from us.

I didn't notice Uncle Gary and Uncle Bob share a secret smile between each other.

I turned back to Uncle Bob and Uncle Gary and smiled awkwardly.

"Well that was weird…" I mumbled to myself.

"He'll come around don't worry, Princess."

I smiled and shook my head.

"Why do you call me, Princess? I know my mother is Queen but wouldn't that make my brother a Prince?" I asked them both.

"Yes you both are royalty. You'll get used to it, just give it time." Uncle Bob answered, smiling.

I smiled and looked down at the blossom in my hand. It looked beautiful. Just what I always wanted to be like. Beautiful…

Uncle Gary took something from behind him and smiled at me.

"Its time for your first creature." My eyes widened as he opened a box in of me. What the heck? I get a creature? That's way cool!

My eyes peered inside the box and came face to face with a blue coloured egg. I get a chicken as a creature? I've been dubbed! Can you imagine me fighting with a chicken by my side?

Uncle Bob smiled at me and shook his head.

"You must look after this egg and your spirit will mix in with this creatures. You won't find out what it is till it hatches, but trust us…it's not a chicken…"

WAIT…how did they know what I was thinking?

"How-"

"Take the egg Sakura. And be careful. Their will be many different creatures that you must fight as part of your training. Syaoran will help you, have faith." Uncle Gary told me, handing the egg to me, which was oddly warm in my hands.

"Be careful, Child." Uncle Bob said, smiling at me.

I smiled back at them both and turned away.

"I'll be back soon don't you worry! And when I come back, I'll be more powerful then ever!"

I ran back into the castle and smacked right into Syaoran, tripping him over and landing on top of him.

"I'm so sorry!" DEAR GOD SAKURA! He has muscles…wait…where's the egg? YOU'RE GETTING SIDETRACKED!

'Wait…" I mumbled so only he could hear. "We're you spying on me?"

Syaoran smirked and his eyes lighted up mischievously.

"So you know about the egg?" I asked, trying to not go red as I realised how close I was to him.

He nodded, his messy brown hair getting in his eyes. Quite annoying actually. Oh well…makes him look not as mean as he usually is.

"Wait…where is my egg?" I shouted at him, trying to look around nearby, but having some trouble. Damn my klutziness…it's really NEVER going to help me if I can't even get off a mean and teasing guy! Who might I add looks like he's up to something.

Syaoran smirked at me and put his arms around my waist, reaching for something that was on my back.

"It's here…Sakura…" he said softly, handing it to me. I felt tingles rushing down my spine and I looked into his amber eyes. I'm getting lost in them again…this isn't good.

Syaoran and I looked at each other for a long time, before we knocked out of our trance by a cough behind us.

I looked up to see the 2 Uncles looking down on us. This must look so weird to them! My legs are in between Syaoran's separated legs and one of his hands is around my waist, the other holding the egg between us, stopping his chest from rubbing against mine. STOP THINKING LIKE THAT SAKURA!

Syaoran shook his head and pushed me off.

"What were you doing you klutz? Come on!" I saw his face redden and I smiled secretly to Uncle Bob and Uncle Gary.

They smiled back at me and were about to say something, but got cut off as Syaoran grabbed my hand, making sure I held the egg in the other, racing out of the castle with me close behind him.

I looked back at the castle and smiled. Don't worry mother. I'll be back to save you. Hang on…

I squeezed Syaoran's hand in mine and smiled at his shocked face. He awkwardly smiled back. Aww…he's amber eyes just lighted up! He he he…maybe he's still bad but that doesn't mean I can't like his eyes right? OH SHUTUP SAKURA! Syaoran is a mean guy who will never be nice to you unless there was something he could get out of it! But those images of me on top of him kept repeating in my mind…

'It's here…Sakura…'

Why didn't he call me girl or something? Oh well…he's still a mean guy with an evil sense of humour!

Syaoran knocks me out of my thoughts when he suddenly stops and turns at me, waving his hands in front of my face.

"Hello? Girl? You ready to go back?" He asks me, smirking as I come out of my thoughts.

"Shut up brat." Oooh…bet he won't like that new nickname! I like it…brat…I start laughing and he scowls.

"Take my hands." He commands in a serious tone, making me stop laughing suddenly. Talk about wrecking my fun!

I take his hands and I feel the faint tingle as he holds on tightly to mine and looks me in the eyes. I stare back at him and he nods, smiling a very small smile that I can hardly see.

"And DON'T call me brat, girl…" He says softly and I smile.

Before I can say something back I see that serious tension on his face and I feel myself being pulled away from this world. I hold onto Syaoran's hands tightly, and I close my eyes.

I feel myself being pulled closer to Syaoran and I put my hands around his waist. God Sakura. Why do you have to be so scared all the time? Oh well…Syaoran will protect me. Wait…where'd that come from? Stop talking brain!

Syaoran doesn't put his arms around me but that's ok, I'm just trying to stop myself from feeling sick. Deep down though I think I'm saying, SYAORAN YOU SUCK!

I feel my feet land on soft grass and I open my eyes to lock with Syaoran's amber ones, looking down at me. We stare at each other and I smile a small smile. One he doesn't return cause that tingling feeling is coming back as I realise how I've pulled him closer cause my arms are around his waist.

I let him go and take a few steps back.

I cough awkwardly and look at him. He's smirking that arrogant bastard!

"Scared were we girl?" he says. Grrr…that arrogant prick! How could I ever think he was nice?

"Shut up. Anyway, I'm going home. See ya." I said trying to put a little bit of coldness in my voice. Stuff stupid Syaoran. He can make his own way home. I'll get trained without him. Imagine calling me scared?

I turn and walk away from him, heading down my street. I hea him turn to go after me and I smil to myself. Ha! That stupid prick couldn't live here without me huh? HA! I giggled and speed up my pace, racing down the street.

"Princess, wait!" Syaoran shouted, racing down the street after me. Well I feel like a game of cat and mouse. I'll be the mouse this time! Let's see how fast you can run Syaoran!

I laugh and rac past my house, heading toward a small park at the end of my street. It must be about 7 o'clock now and the Uncle's told me nothing much would have happened since I left so dad won't mind me being home a bit late.

"Shit girl! Stop running so fast!" Syaoran shouted, gaining on me.

I turn around and shout, "Why Prince! Naughty boy. You aren't supposed to swear! And I thought you were finding your own way home." Well offcourse he wasn't but this was payback for anything he would do to me in the future! Plus I love having fun with this guy!

I slow down and turn around to face him. He slows down in front of me and stops, and angry look on his face.

"Where am I supposed to stay girl? You want your mum back don't you? You need me!" Shoot…why do you have to reck all my fun! Wait…did he just say he needs me?

Syaoran realised what he said and blushed.

"Not in that way you desperate girl!" Damn him…I'll get him back for that.

I shove past him and walk slowly back to my house, with him close behind me.

"Whatever Syaoran….just find somewhere to stay and I'll see you in the morning." I tell him, looking back at him. He called me desperate! Who does he think he is? A god or something?

I walk up to the gate of my house and turn back to see a hurt Syaoran looking at me. He wipes off the face the moment he catches me staring and put a smirk on his face. I saw that Syaoran…

"Syaoran!" A voice called and I looked over our neighbour's fence to see my neighbour, a dear old lady, Beatrice, smiling at Syaoran and me.

Syaoran's eyes widened. How did Beatrice know Syaoran?

Syaoran turned to look at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Don't you remember Syaoran? Your uncle said that you needed somewhere to stay for the next few months. Your staying with me. And your car and things are upstairs. Your uncle dropped them off here for you. He told me that he thought the hotel you were staying at wasn't very safe. Is that ok?" She asked him, smiling sweetly.

"Bloody hell Uncle Bob and Uncle Gary…you're going to pay for this…I liked that hotel too…" Syaoran mumbled under his breath so only I could hear.

I chuckled and smiled at Beatrice.

"Syaoran remembers. He and I were just saying our good byes, weren't we brat?" I smiled at Beatrice and turned to Syaoran, giving him a death glare.

Syaoran smirked and nodded.

I smile at them both and opened my gate, walking up the footpath to my front door.

"Night Beatrice. Syaoran." I nod at them both, ignoring the death glare I was receiving from Syaoran, for leaving him there with a random lady. Ha ha ha…she won't kill you Syaoran! Your death glare could kill her…that's about it…!

I opened the front door and smiled as my dad got up from reading the newspaper to hug me.

"Hello dear! Your home late today. Were you over at Tomoyo's?" Dad asks me, letting me go to sit down again and pick up his newspaper.

Yeah that's right Sakura. They wouldn't know anything about mother…so I have to keep it to myself. It's just me and Syaoran now.

"Yup! Tomoyo's was so fun!" I lied and kissed him on the check, before running into the kitchen and grabbing a piece of bread.

I dash upstairs and shot out to Touya.

"You suck brother!" I shout, as I race past his room.

I hear his muffled laughter from behind the closed door.

"So do you squirt! You suck more then me!" He answers. Why that little baka…ah well…he's not as bad as Syaoran!

Which reminds, I wonder how he is? I'll have to check out on him later tonight. Which reminds me. I'm really in the mood to sit up on my balcony tonight. Tomoyo was telling me a few days ago how their was going to be a full moon tonight!

I looked down at my watch and see that it reads 8pm. Who…time has flown by quickly! (A.N he he he…work with me here dude's! I love this chapter cause it reminds me a lot of what I'd like to happen with me and some special guy out there! . I'm sure of you guys feel the same?)

I open my balcony door and smile. Boy it's beautiful out here. You can hear all the sounds of night animals out here. So peaceful I can't help but grin to myself.

I look over at Beatrice's house and smirk. I bet Syaoran's having to do some icky job right now. Like massaging Beatrice's feet with peppermint oil or something gross…ha ha ha…that'd be a sight to see! The GREAT PRINCE SYAORAN BENDING DOWN FOR SOMEONE ELSE OTHER THEN HIMSELF!

I laugh out loud and sit down on a chair, facing the balcony of the highest room of Beatrice's house.

Gosh so much stuff's happened today. I feel around my school dress that changed when I came back to this world. Damn…I liked those clothes back in the other world too! I feel around for the egg in my pocket that I must have put in there when I wasn't looking. I bring it out and look at it in my hands.

It's this blue colour and looks kinda cute in my hands. It glows lightly in my hands and I can't help but hug it close to me. This little creature is going to be sooo cute! I can't wait to see what type of creature it is! But either way…I'm going to be so good to it!

Gosh…I can't imagine fighting creatures in this world. I mean…how am I going to fight them? With my fists and feet? As if! Gosh…I'd be bruised for weeks! I suppose that's where Syaoran comes in! Well…at least I'm good at Taekwondo. I've got a blue belt but whenever I kick and punch it hurts sometimes. Hopefully Syaoran will give me some sort of weapon-

There's something out there Sakura. I look over at the bedroom window of Beatrice's opposite mine and see the curtains moving and the lights turn on.

Ha ha ha…could that be Syaoran's room? I see the figure of Syaoran walk over to the bed and lie down. Obviously he hasn't noticed me. Gosh that guy thinks he's so cool it's annoying! And I've gotta ask, why do I keep tingling whenever we touch each other? He doesn't have some sort of tingling disease does he? That'd be funny if he did!

I look over at my street and notice something not right. Since when were my street lights flashing on and off. My heart starts to beat faster. Something isn't right and I can feel it.

I look back over at Syaoran's window but his light is off, meaning that he's gone to sleep. Now who's going to help me if I'm in danger?

I hear a rustling of leaves down in the street and I look down. My eyes widen at what I see.

It's a man with wings and red eyes, and he's looking straight up at me. Oh shit Sakura…this must be the first demon I have to fight as part of my training.

"Princess…" It growled and I noticed it had fangs…quite big fangs may I add.

"We've been moved to your world and either way…we'll have to kill you and everyone else here before demons can rule your world." It growled, giving me a scary and evil grin, before it whispered words under its breath. I felt myself floating out of my seat dropping the egg behind me, and I float over the balcony, onto my street, a few metres away from the demon.

"Did those Uncle's talk to you?" I asked him sharply, trying to remain calm. Shoot Sakura…stop getting nervous. Syaoran will come, just have faith…

The demon smirked a horrible smirk. That's the last time I tease Syaoran about his smirk. This one's is horrible!

"If that's how you want to put it girl. But they didn't say you had to live…." It said coldy, stepping towards me.

I saw that it had some sort of red clothing that looked like a suit. It's wings were big and looked sharp and so did it's claws. Oh god…Syaoran come quickly! It's red face smirked again and I saw those fangs sparkling at me.

"Prepare to die…girl…" It growled.

I got into a fighting position, trying to anyway, with my school dress on. Gosh…why didn't I change?

The demon charged at me and I spun, kicking it square in the forehead. It flew back onto the ground, but quickly got up.

"Is that the best you can do girl?" It growled.

Gosh…it's like metal or something! Come on Syaoran!

"Bring it on!" I shouted, charging towards the demon.

I reached it and it smirked at me, before bringing out its nails and hissing under its breath.

I bent down and flipped, kicking it from under it's feet. HA! Beat that demon! That's a move that Touya taught me. After all those times of him flipping me over, I got the hang of it…luckily…

The demon growled and picked itself from off the ground. It growled and hissed, it's red eyes lighting up evilly.

It raced towards me before I had a chance to react, cutting my dress along my front, leaving a diagonal line down my middle and blood seeps slowly out of my cut. Oh god…that hurt…

I fall, kneeling to the ground and put my bloody hands over my wound.

The demon laughs and flies up into the air. The lights stopped flicking on and off, and stays a deep red colour, reminding me of blood.

Don't give up Sakura…Syaoran will come.

The demon looked down on me and lifted up its claws above it's head.

"Time to die girl…Goodbye…" It shouted.

I closed my eyes. Gosh…I couldn't even get up to run.

"Syaoran…" I whispered weakly. "Help…"

I opened my eyes and looked in front of me to see a cloaked figure in front of me. He had a sword in his hands and I felt a tingling feeling in my tummy.

"Syaoran…" I whispered.

He turned around to look at me with a worried look on his face.

"You ok, girl?" he asked me with concern in his voice.

"No…" I whispered weakly.

He nodded gravely and turned back to the demon in the air.

Thank god…I'm going to be ok…thankyou Syaoran…

"Let me get rid of this demon Sakura. Hang on."

The demon laughed a horrible laugh making me shiver.

"The girl is supposed to try and defeat me…but I suppose I'll get rid of you first…boy…" It whispered coldly.

"You've come too early you stupid demon." Syaoran shouted coldly.

"I was supposed to train her a bit first! Now it's going to be days before she's better!" Aw…Syaoran…I didn't know you cared!

I smiled weakly at Syaoran's back and watch as he jumped into the air with his sword in front of him.

He shouted, "Sword of fire! Blast a fire slash at my command! NOW!" Syaoran shouted, and a stream of fire shot out of the tip of his sword, straight at the demon in the air.

The demon's eyes widened.

"You're not supposed to have powers boy…" It whispered softly as the fire engulfed it in flames. I watched as it disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and the street was quite again.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Syaoran landed on the ground and ran to where I was lying. I felt him pick me up and hold me in his arms. I was too weak to feel the tingling feeling but I knew it was still there. Say something Sakura! The guy just saved your life!

"Thankyou…Syaoran…" I whisper softly.

He smiles at me, a genuine smile that makes my heart beat faster. I'd smile back but I'm in too much pain.

"I'm so sorry, Princess. I should have been here sooner. I didn't think that my Uncle's would put a demon on us the first night we got back." He said, holding my hands in his, ignoring the blood on mine.

"S'ok…I was doing just fine without you…" I joke weakly.

"Yeah right…well luckily I've got some healing powers that can fix cuts like this, so you won't have to miss out on any of your training. Sound good?" He asked, as he laid me on the ground and opened the slit in my dress to inspect my wound.

"Don't look at me in a way you shouldn't…you perve…" I whisper quietly and he smirks.

"As if I'd ever do that. I'm not that gross…Sakura…" He said quietly.

I scowl weakly.

His hands glow above my wound and I feel a tingling around my body. The blood disappeares from my dress and can't feel the pain anymore. That cunning guy healed me! But there's this tingling feeling inside me that wasn't there before.

"You may feel a tingling feeling inside but don't worry. I haven't done this to many people other then my mother, but it means that I can feel whenever you're nearby. And you can feel whenever I'm nearby. Understand?" He asks me awkwardly, pulling me up to a sitting position next to him.

I feel my energy returning and I smile at him. The tingling was becoming stronger inside and I knew it was the same for him because he grins at me. He's got straight teeth too! SAKURA…stay on track!

I pull him by his green tunic closer to me and I hug him, placing his arms around my waist.

"Thanks Syaoran! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I owe you…" I whisper into his chest. He smells nice. Like acorns and pines…kinda like a forest…mixed with a vanilla smell. Weird…but it smells good…

He hugs me back and I know that he's blushing, don't ask me how. After a few seconds he lets me go and pulls me to my feet.

"Go to sleep now, girl. I'll see you in the morning and after school, we'll start your training." He tells me calmly, that mischievous sparkle in his eyes again.

I smirk and nod.

"Thanks again!" I say, squeezing his hand.

"Whatever…now go!" He says, after squeezing my hand back.

I smile and race back inside my house, knowing that dad and Touya wouldn't have noticed a thing.

I race back upstairs and rush out to my balcony. Oh my! The egg! I hope it's ok! I look down at my torn dress. I'll use a different one for school tomorrow and stich this one when I have the time.

I look around and spot the egg on the ground. I reach to pick it up and find it glowing a radiant blue colour. And gosh…Sakura…the egg has gotten bigger if that's possible! It's now the size of a humans head, but not very heavy at all.

I smile and hug it close. I'm ok now little buddy. Thanks to Syaoran…I look over at Syaoran's room and smile. Maybe that guy isn't so bad after all. I go back into my room and fall asleep on my bed, holding my egg close to me.

My last thoughts are of a certain amber haired guy.

Hey guys! Aww…well how was it? I liked this chapter and I'm soooo sorry I haven't been able to update for ages! This guy from school has broken my heart and I guess I've been really upset about it…but I'm sort of getting over it!

Please review guys! Cause I have some really good ideas for this story and I've got the holidays on for 2 weeks, and if you guys send me some good reviews, I'll surprise you with another chapter soon!

OH! And would you guys like me to continue The Chosen Ones? If you want I will but I haven't been motivated very much recently! You're reviews will make me feel better and If you guys leave your emails…I'll make sure to keep in touch ok? And tell you anything you want to know! (offcourse not some secrets to whats happening in the story! You'll have to read and review to find out about that!)

So have a guess at what's in the egg! And is Sakura falling for Syaoran? And does he like her?

It's a bit soon in the story to say but I CAN say that they are liking each other as friends a bit more now! There's more romance and adventure to come though! Keep the reviews coming guys! It'd mean a lot to me and I'll make sure to mention you all in my next chapter.

PLUS…I need some motivation…this guy from school has upset me. I hate it when you like someone and they really don't care about you at all. They play with you then break your heart. That was what happened to me…ah well!

ANYWAYZ!

Love you all to bits!

Luv Rozie xoxoxoxoxo


	4. Training Begins and I'm up there!

Hey guys!

I'm back with another chapter! Once again I'm sooo sorry for my long time for updating last time! Once again…BIG writers block but I'm back…from outa space…LOL!

AND GUESS WHAT! 99 sure my dog Trixie is having puppies just after Christmas! How grand is that? We're taking her to the vet in a few days to get her checked so…fingers crossed! He he…

And I'm seeing some guys from school this holidays, one particularly that I want to know better, so I'm really happy! (he's really cute too girls!) ha ha ha

OH…and guys…just to let you know…I AM really motivated to do another chapter when you guys review! BUT…I'm only updating this one in fast speed to complain. You see…I got this terrible review from some chick who wants me to 'pack up and move out cause my story sucks.' I find those sorts of reviews, not that I've had any of them before, very sad…I mean…if you guys don't like my story, then don't read it! No ones making you! I don't want your opinion of not liking it and how much it sucks… just be gone and leave me in a happy mood at the end of the day ok? Cause I know that those sorts of words can really put an author down and if I didn't like a story, I'm not going to put the author down. Just some advice to that stupid moron who sent me that waste of a review…don't do it again …you don't have to go that low and you know it.

ANYWAYZ…

TO THE REST OF YOU, YOU ROCK! And may you not have these horrible reviews that really put you down. JUST REMEMBER…I like you all and that's all that matters!

Anyway…lol…on with the story!

**Training begins and I'm up there!**

"SAKURA! WAKE UP! You're late for school!" I hear dad calling me from down stairs.

Oh great…another day of school. Just what I need. But smiling to myself it's another day with Syaoran! We're going to be the best of friends!

I jump out of bed and quickly change into another school dress. Brushing my hair back in a ponytail I look in the mirror. I kinda preety girl looks back at me. Long hair and a short dress, but not too perfect. Which makes me think…I wonder what Syaoran's going to look like when he wears uniform? He'll probably be a very ticked off boy I know that much!

I race down my stairs, grabbing my egg and putting it in my school bag.

"Bye dad! See ya Touya!" I shout as I race out the front door.

I hear a muffled, bye, in return as I zoom down the street to school. I race past Beatrice's, or should I say Syaoran's house, and smile to myself.

"Sakura!" I turn around to see Tomoyo racing towards me. Who! Slow down girl! You're going to get someone killed!

I smile and wave at her, as I walk through the school gates.

"SAKURA! I tried calling you last night after school but your dad said you weren't home yet. Where were you?" She asks me. Well…I could say that I went to another world and found out I was a Princess…but you probably wouldn't believe me right?

I give a nervous laugh instead.

"Just doing some grocery shopping that's all!" I tell her, hugging her as we walk to our lockers.

She smiles and I notice her hairs looking different. She's got it in 2 cute little plaits, not a French braid! Aww…Tomoyo you look so adorable!

"Tomoyo your hair looks so cute!" I scream happily, playing with her hair.

"Ha ha ha…someone's in a good mood!" She replies, and we both share a big grin.

"Yeah…well…let's just say I'm extremely happy for some random reason!" I giggle and we both share another grin and I sigh softly to myself, softly enough that Tomoyo won't notice a few feet away from me. Boy…I'm already tired and I haven't even started my training yet! Let's hope Syaoran is as nice to me as he was last night. I mean…he saved my life and everything! God…I was nearly killed, I can't even start to think what it will be like trying to get my mum back. There's soo many questions I need to ask but no one will know the answer. Like why was it Syaoran that was picked to help me? And why am I a princess? Ah well…I guess for some weird reason I'm starting to except it, let's just hope I can keep it from Tomoyo for a while. No need to get her worried.

We hooked our arms together and walked over to my locker. Oh darn…I must have left the diary there last night, but how? I thought I took it with me? REMAIN CALM SAKURA…it's be there!

Tomoyo sees the hint of worry on my face and looks at me curiously. Darn her for knowing me so well! She can't know! I don't want her getting hurt! I quickly shake the worried look off my face and give her a bright smile. Damn…maybe a bit too fake. Ah well.

"What's wrong Sakura?" She asks me worriedly, patting me on the shoulder. Come on girl! Quick…lie!

"Just worried that Reagan would try those moves on me again…ha ha ha" I answer quickly and open my locker…to find it empty…

OH SHIT! And I could have had a new message as well. What am I going to-

"Looking for this Kinomoto?" a cocky voice says from behind me.

Darn that Syaoran Li. DAMN HIM FOR BEING SOO GOOD LOOKING AND SOO SMART LIKE!

Tomoyo smiles at me as I turn around to look at the smirking Syaoran. Damn…why does his smirk have to be soo hot looking? STOP SUCH THOUGHTS SAKURA!

"Where'd you get that you skunk?" I ask him, growling softly. Why am I being soo harsh to him? He did save my life last night.

"You left it outside your locker yesterday so I took it. Look after it next time girl? You don't want to lose something like this." He says gravely. I grab my diary off him and shove it in my locker.

That's when I notice what he's wearing. It's the school uniform and he looks awesome! He's wearing grey pants with a white short sleeved shirt, a blue striped tie with his top button undone, and his black jacket from the first day of school slung over his shoulder. His hair is scruffy looking, not too neat or messy – just perfect, and his amber eyes are staring directly at me. Damn Sakura! Don't-nope, just did. I gulped and he saw and now he's smirking.

"Thanks Li." I mumble nervously and I get a laugh from both Tomoyo and Syaoran. Tomoyo noticed too! OH GOD KILL ME NOW!

I roll my eyes and Tomoyo walks away laughing REALLY loudly. I'll get you for that girl! Wait till you have a really hot, sexy guy around you, and we'll see how you react! Wait…I'm soo going to tease her when she finds a guy…and hmm….ah well! I'll DEFINETELY come up with something.

I smile at Syaoran, much to his surprise because he's still smirking at my embarrassment. HA! Serves him right!

I take the blue egg out of my bag and gently put it in my locker.

"So…" I start and look back at him, but he's now putting his stuff in his locker and I see that I'm talking to the door of his locker. Gr…arrogant poo!

"SYAORAN!" I yell, but not that loudly.

"No need to get angry, Princess. HANG ON!" He says, talking with seriousness in his voice. Sakura…control your temper! Don't be evil.

"I'm sorry Syaoran. Take your time" I answer calmly, and he closes his locker, giving me a suspicious look.

"Must have PMS or something…" I hear him mumble under his breath. HEY! I heard that!

"Yeah! I probably do. Sorry." I say calmly again, remembering that he is going to help me get my mum back so I should be as nice as possible.

Syaoran rolls his eyes and goes back to what he was doing. I look around and see that no one else is around so I decide this is as good a time as any to talk to him.

"Syaoran, what animal do you think the egg will be?" I ask him curiously.

"Is that what you wanted to ask?" he answers in exasperation. "I thought it would be something more on the lines of, 'Syaoran…you are a such a sex god…will you save me again? Or Syaoran…you are just soo cool…Or if you HAVE to be slightly serious, Syaoran, when are we going to start the training? BUT NO….you'd rather ask me about some dumb egg…." He sighs I know he still has a smirk on his face.

"I said thankyou!" I retort.

"Well say it again! I forgot you said it!"

"No! Make me!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Go ahead! Try me!"

"Yeah ok!" he says, and pushes me against my locker. Why is he leaning soo close to me? I can see right into his amber eyes and I sense a little bit of hunger there. Hunger for me? I WISH! He's pushed himself against me and there is no way I can escape! Unless…

"ARRGHH! RAAAAPPPPEEE!" I scream, but it becomes muffled when he pushes his hand over my mouth to silence me. Why the hell are you holding me! LET ME GO! But he's too strong and I can't get away.

He let's me go after a few seconds and I get as far away from him as possible. He looks angry. Oh no! I was just kidding dude. Take a joke!

I smile at him but he glares at me in return, but he only looks cuter like that.

"Just listen to me, Sakura! We have to be serious about this. You want training or not?" I don't answer and he continues.

"Meet me after school on the school oval ok? I'll make us invisible so people can't see us there. It's time I taught you a few moves. Any other girl would have known to have kneed a guy where it hurts if they were in a position like that, but what did Sakura do? She screamed rape instead. So don't worry…you're still cool to me!" and his anger is washed away with a smile and he winks at me.

"Look who has PMS now!" I shout triumphantly, and we both laugh like crazy loons. Well not exactly. I laugh like a stupid idiot while he laughs in a 'I am Syaoran Prince of blah blah land…I may laugh but remember to FEAR ME!' ah well….I'll change him in time!

I'm standing on the oval and I think people are starting to look at me weirdly. I'm glad I told Tomoyo to go home without me. If she had seen me like this she would have freaked! I'm here, standing in the middle of the oval in some sort of red costume that appeared on me the moment I stood on the oval. It looks really nice to.

I'm wearing red leggings, with slits up the side, a pink ¾ sleeved top that is part see through but I'm wearing a bra and red singlet underneath so it's ok. The top has a dragon on the front and some sort of moon shaped design in the middle. Must be an emblem or something. My hairs up quite high, tied with a red ribbon and I have earrings on that are shaped like some sort of flower. WOW! Who ever comes up with these costumes is absolutely fab! I wonder if those old guys back at the castle will let me keep them for free…

"You do know that in that space of a few minutes when you were ogling over your costume, a monster of some sort could have killed you?" A voice joked from behind me.

"Nice to see you too!" I smiled and turned around to face Prince Syaoran Li.

He was wearing that same costume that he wore before we went to his castle and he looked GORGEOUS! Stop…thoughts not wanted Sakura….MOVE ON!

I coughed nervously and tapped my foot. Damn, he noticed.

"Time for training. First I'm going to teach you how to use rocks as stepping stones as part of your flying ok?" his amber eyes meet mine and I gulp at how he's staring at me soo intensely.

"Ok." I reply.

Syaoran brings whispers some words under his breath and 2 swords magically appear on the ground in front of me. One has a metallic blue handle while the other has a forest green handle. I prefer blue though.

"Take this one." He says, chucking the blue handed sword to me, and I just manage to catch it.

Seriousness sweeps over his face and I can't help but widen my eyes. This is going to be tough I can tell! More words are whispered from him and I look around to see a purple oval shield covering the oval and raised high into the sky.

"No one can see us now right?" I ask him questioningly.

He nods. "Just you and me now, you ready?" He smiles an encouraging smile and I feel myself melting inside, but I wonder why. I mean, he's good looking and nice and all, but would he ever want to know the REAL me? Not just the pretty girl on the outside? I shake that thought away and smile back at him. I can think about that later.

"Rocks from Earth. Here my plight. Help me to raise from the ground and fly. Come to me!" Syaoran shouts, and raises his sword to the sky where it starts to glow a light green. Ooh…this is going to be interesting.

I watch as Syaoran jumps into the air and steps forward, only to have a rock landing under his feet in mid air, keeping him from falling down to the ground. Ah! So it must be like stepping stones or something.

Syaoran looks encouragingly down at me with a look that says, 'it may look easy Sakura but it'll take time to learn.' YEAH RIGHT! I'll be able to do it in no time. I don't have that long to train anyway if I want to find my mother.

I watch as he steps higher into the sky with rocks under his feet that stay in the air after he has left them and moved onto a different rock. Every so often he flips in the air and soars higher before stopping by raising his foot to find a rock under it. Show off, Syaoran!

After 5 minutes or so, he finally steps on rocks to come all the way back to the ground. Concentration is showing all over his face and I can see that this will be hard to do. He unclips the large cloak that he is wearing, to show me the tunic and breeches he is wearing underneath. WOW! He has many muscles on his arms! Just makes you want to reach out and pinch them to see if they're real. But if I did that, Syaoran would kill me, te he he…Maybe someday. His pointy ears are very noticeable though, so I walk over to him and give his left ear a soft pinch.

He scowls and steps back from me, but I see laughter shining in his amber eyes.

"That was amazing! Can I try it now?" I ask him, pointing to the rocks in the air. Come on! Let me have a go, I really want to try it!

"Offcourse. Here's your bag of rocks to begin with." He hands me a small sack from his pocket and I open it up to pour quite a few pebbles in my hand.

"Don't worry, they get much bigger then that and they never end. These are just the magic ones and as long as you have these on you, you'll always be able to use the rocks to fly, ok?" he tells me, pointing to the rocks in my hand.

I look up at him and smirk.

"Let's give these a try don't you think?" I ask him slyly, giving him one of my trademark winks! Yes girls…winks are very sexy and they DO get you places so never forget to wink!

Syaoran grinned and walked a few metres away from me, waiting for me to start.

I close my eyes and raise my sword in the same fashion that he did, and with the pebbles in my pocket, I start to shout the same words that Syaoran used earlier.

"Rocks from Earth. Here my plight. Help me to raise from the ground and fly. Come to me!"

The rocks are shaking in my pocket and I look over to Syaoran for reassurance.

"Go! Step your foot forward and jump. Aim for somewhere where you want to go." He shouts to me, giving me the thumbs up. Thanks Syaoran! You're a champ.

I lift my foot forward a little in the air and instantly feel a rock under it, stopping it from going back to the ground. I lower my sword and continue to step and jump in different directions, until I'm many feet above Syaoran. This is awesome! It's kinda like flying but I guess, not as cool! What normal type of girl would get the chance to do this?

I look around and see my school below me. I turn to a different angle and I can see most of the city from here. WOW! What a great view.

I look down and Syaoran and wave. Time for a game!

A step down the rocks, jumping and going in cool little zig-zag lines all the way to the ground. Syaoran's smiling a little nervously…hm…mustn't be too pleased that I can do it can you? WELL I CAN! YAY!

I scream in happiness and drop my sword on the ground, then race over to where Syaoran is to give him a big hug. He looks at me weirdly but pats my back awkwardly.

"It's not as easy as that, Sakura." He says gravely, letting me go. What? What do I have to do now?

"What do you mean?" I step away from him and put my hand on my hip, waiting for an answer.

"I mean, you'll be using the rocks to fly ya know, but your enemy will be up there and moving around really quickly, so you'll have to learn to just chase after the enemy and let the rocks guide you, make sense?" He's looking serious and I smile nervously at him.

His serious look quickly changes to a Syaoran trade mark smirk. He's soo up to something!

"So…we're going to play a little game. You chase me around the oval and when you catch me…well…I'll give you a reward ok?" He's eying me over, what the hell? PULEASE! The day Syaoran actually thinks I'm good looking at all…well…that'll be the day!

"Sure! On your marks, get set GO!" I shout, and grin at him as he races into the air using the rocks under him. WOW! He's awesome. I grab my sword and jump in the air, chasing after him.

Oh yeah! Getting closer. He darts to the right, and I dart to the left, and he darts to the left and I dart to the right. I'm gaining on him even though I keep my distance from him. I'm going to wait till the time is just right to POUNCE ON HIM! Ha ha ha

Syaoran gets about 2 metres above me and pants a little. He must be hot cause I see a little blush on his cheeks.

"Come on GIRL! Is that the best you've got?" He teases, and continues jumping in the air.

"Just you wait Syaoran!" I shout. And race after him at a speed I never knew I had. I feel agility running through my legs and I'm quickly gaining on him. 

He starts to slow down and step down on the rocks towards the ground. HA! Now I'll get him.

I quickly catch up to him, my hair flying in my face cause it's fallen out of it's ribbon now. DAMN!

I race quickly and reach him. I tap his shoulder and turn him around. HA! Got you now!

"HA! I got you!" I shout triumphantly.

Syaoran's hair is all messy and it's covering his eyes a little. He looks up at me and smiles. A genuine smile. Awww….how sweet!

"It's not over Sakura! Not till you have your reward!" He growls slyly, and reaches for me. I dart away and run down towards the ground. When my feet touch the ground I start to run, dropping my sword in the process. Oh no! He's gaining on me, and he's laughing too! Damn BAKA!

"ARGH!" I scream, and run behind some trees at the back of the oval. But he's too quick on the ground, and I turn around to see him coming at me.

"HA HA! Got you now, Princess!" he says teasingly, and walks over to where I'm crouching behind a bush. Damn him! QUICK! STAND UP SAKURA!

"Time for your reward." He whispers eagerly and reaches for me, pulling me toward him. I look into his amber eyes and I feel myself starting to melt. I've never felt like this with guys at school, what's going on. I'm leaning against his chest and I feel his arms hook me around the waist, holding me still. I laugh and reach my hands up to brush some hair out of his eyes.

He smiles and I close my eyes. Waiting……..any time now…..

Suddenly his hands go to my stomache and he starts to tickle me! ARGH! NO STOP! I'm t-ticklish!

"HA HA HA…Syaoran! STOP" I shout, but he just laughs and tickles me, while pushing me to the ground.

"HA HA HA! It's NOT funny!" I squeal as his hands find a very ticklish spot under my ribs. NO! He's killing me!

He rolls down on the ground and stops his tickling. I'm now stretched out on my back and I'm looking up at the pale blue sky. I start to breath heavily and he laughs, this really sexy laugh that makes me go all tingly inside. DAMN HIM! STOP LAUGHING!

"I'll show you!" I whisper, and reach over him to climb on top of him, straddling him. He looks into my eyes and I see a little lust there. He smiles and I start to blush a little. His hand reaches up to brush some hair behind my ear. He's WAY to kind…I don't deserve this…

I lean down and he says softly, and I can almost not hear him say it…

"I'm soo glad you're the Princess Sakura…if only you could remember me…" and I see tears in his eyes.

"What do you-" I mumble, but he silences me with his finger over my lips.

OK! I'm NOT liking mushy Syaoran! ARGH! Go away! I think your cute and all but it would never work out between us. I come from this world and you come from…well some random world!

SO! To get him out of this mushy mood I smile at him slyly and he gives me a questioning look. TICKLE TIME! I start to tickle him like crazy and we're both laughing like crazy loons again! Only he's laughing like a loon too! YAY! He rolls on top of me and I push him over and roll on top of him and we're both laughing. (AN. If you don't understand what I'm talking about it's like what happened in Star Wars Attack of the Clones where Annakin rolls on top of Padme and so on? GET IT! It's sooo cute!)

But, I find myself in this position under him and I start to lean up to get away, and his breathing softly on my cheeks, when I accidentally feel my lips meeting his! OH NO! SAKURA…turn away! I don't want to fall in love with him! It'll ruin everything!

HA HA HA! CLIFF HANGER! I hope you all liked this chapter. More romance coming….but I don't want Syaoran to be all evil like okies? In this story they HAVE to work together to get her mum back and I want to have some um….romantic tension there instead! He he he…. Syaoran is going to be attracted to Sakura, and her to him…but it's going to be different ok?

And what's with Syaoran saying if only you could remember me? HA HA HA! Could they have met when they were younger? winks

Find out in the next chapter of Not that Kinda Girl!

And they'll also be a lot of explaining about the diary and the egg ok? I just had to get this little bit of fluff out of the way – this is how I apologise for not updating sooner!

Te he he….update soon ok! BUT….need some reviews for that! Ha ha ha….no FLAMES!

Love Roz xoxoxoxo


	5. Sneaking A Kiss And Cracking Eggs

Hey guys! I'm back with a new Chapter! YAY!

I'm sorry I didn't update earlier….but I'm here now…he he he

Thanks for all your reviews! The support from all of you has been fab! Please continue! He he he….and I will make sure I read all your stories when I have the time ok? Just let me know if you want me to read them! ANYWHOS's….on with the story!

**Sneaking a Kiss and Egg Cracking…ARGH!**

Hm…I'm feeling great under Syaoran and I think he's feeling quite proud of himself as well. But damn it Sakura…it's been a whole 30 seconds since you accidentally kissed him! Just push him away! This isn't going to help get my mother back!

Syaoran moves away from my lips and lifts himself up from my body, his face reading embarrassment all over it. Aw…he looks soo cute! NO! SAKURA stop these thoughts!

"I'm s-sorry. I don't know what came over me." He says, rubbing his head nervously while refusing to look me in the eye. His hair is all messy and I know mine must be too.

I'm speechless as well, because I don't know what to make of all of this. I mean…we hardly know each other!

"It's ok…I understand." I reply softly, and stand up onto my feet, trying to ignore a feeling of loss somewhere inside me. But why? It's not as if I'm actually going to find a perfect guy who doesn't just want me for my body am I? Syaoran wouldn't do that, so there's no need to worry…too much.

"So I guess that's the end of today's training? Can we do it again next Friday after school?" I ask him, fighting a battle inside myself so that I don't run over to him and tell him how great and perfect he is for me. But as if! He'd never like me…

"Yeah, sure…See ya." He says vaguely. Gathering his things and walking away, not even turning around to look at him once.

That's when I remember! He said something about, if only I could remember before he kissed me! What was that about? I shout out to him urgently, trying to get him to stop, but his cloak flies around him and he just keeps walking.

What was he talking about?

"So yeah Tomoyo…I don't know what to do!" I say nervously, playing with the bottom of the skirt that I'm wearing.

Tomoyo turns me around in my wheelie chair and stares at the masterpiece that she's done to my hair. I think she's put it in a bun or something…

"Sakura...why didn't you tell me any of this sooner? Is there some sort of way you can find out more about your mum and why she didn't come and get you sooner?" She asks me, turning me around to look at myself in her mirror.

I'm at Tomoyo's house because I ran straight here after training with Syaoran, and frankly, I feel horrible. I know, I told her everything and it will probably come back to haunt me…but I know I can trust her so here's hoping for the best!

"I don't know, Tomoyo…I just don't know…" I whispered.

She starts to see tears forming in my eyes and she quickly stands me up before they come out.

"OK! No crying! You hear me girl?" She shakes her fist at me angrily. "We are going to talk about how you are going to get through this ok? And to start off with, we should take a look at your egg." Damn! She's right sniff. I'd better find it.

I search through my bag beside her bag and I finally find it…I pull it out slowly and I realise it's glowing a light pink colour…and it's definitely bigger! WOW! That's sooo cool!

"WOW! Is that it?" Tomoyo asks in aww. No Tomoyo…I just take out large, strange eggs out of my bag for a hobby. Offcourse it is!

"Yup! It was definitely smaller yesterday, though."

"Is there anything else in your bag that could give us a clue as to what it is?" She ponders, picking up the egg and giving it a small shake next to her ear. As if it's going to chirp at you Tomoyo! It's in an egg for goodness sake!

"I'll go check." I reply, drifting over to my bag again. Scooping my hand around in the bottom of it, I feel something strange, and my hands clasp onto the diary that had notes written in it from earlier. Strange…I swear I left that in my locker at school…Or maybe I didn't…

"This is the diary." I say, bringing it back to Tomoyo, and opening it softly with my hands. The book starts to glow like the egg and I think there may be some sort of connection between the 2. I turn towards the first page and see the page empty, and the second page, and frankly the whole darn book! Where'd the letters go from earlier?

"They're gone!" I said frustratingly, showing it to the curious Tomoyo.

"Take a closer look, Sakura." She replies, in aww, staring down at the paper. What's she talking about?

I bring the diary closer to me and look curiously at the first page. She's right! Writing is starting to appear in the same font that was written in a few days ago. It must be from the Uncles! Tomoyo and I watched in wonder as the letters started to appear.

_Dear Princess Sakura and her delightful friend Tomoyo,_

_I hope your training went well Sakura…and you didn't get up to too much mischievous! Ha ha ha…_

_Anyway…we wanted to tell you a little bit about the egg that is in your possession. As you probably have already noticed, the egg seems to change colour a little, and this is perfectly fine. It's due to your mood swings and the creature is learning all about you in the process. Sound scary? Well…it probably is a little…_

_The egg will hatch soon, and when that time comes you must be ready. The creature will help you in your battles and you can always keep it with you because you'll be able to turn it into a key ring so you can take it to school with you! Sound cool? Well…it is cause we just came up with it just then!_

_Have fun Sakura and Tomoyo!_

_OH! And Tomoyo…we can't wait to see how you react when you see the 'boy of your dreams'! _

_The Uncles _

Tomoyo and I look up at each other and suddenly burst into fits of laughter.

"Can you believe they think I can turn the creature into a key ring?" I shrieked, laughing soo much my chest begins to ache.

And can you believe they think I will find the boy of my dreams? As if!" Tomoyo said, her cheeks bubbling in happiness.

I stopped laughing suddenly as I turned around to see the egg cracking. Tomoyo stopped seconds after and we both leapt towards the egg, to sit on either side of it, staring at it in wonder as it slowly began to crack.

"Oh my god! It's cracking!" I whispered urgently to Tomoyo, not fully comprehending that we had both been watching the unknown creature break out of it's egg for 5 whole minutes, and she had been watching the whole thing. (AN…sigh she is a little on the dim side isn't she…)

Tomoyo looked at me and rolled her eyes, but I didn't pay attention to her. Wow…this is just amazing. My creature is finally coming out! Even though it's only been an egg for a few days!

We watched as a white wet, 4 legged, small creature climbed out of the remains of the egg. I squealed in surprise and watched as the tiny figure stretched and it's small head looked up at me.

"It's a unicorn! A baby unicorn!" Tomoyo screamed excitedly, pointing at the baby. Well duh…look at it's tiny little horn!

I nodded but watched as the unicorn's violet eyes stared straight back into my emerald ones. It had a sharp point on it's forehead and it's white hair was beginning to dry in the bedroom light. The remains of the flashing pink egg began to vanish, leaving the tiny unicorn in it's place.

"Princess…" It whispered, it's voice soft and sweet. It smiled at me, showing me it's little white teeth. Aww…what a cutie!

"Yes?" I breathed, leaning up close with Tomoyo next to her.

"Pleased to finally meet you. My name is Gabrielle. And you must be the best friend Tomoyo." She nodded her head politely at Tomoyo, and she smiled in delight.

Gabrielle stretched her legs and planted herself in front of me like a playful puppy, wanting to be scratched. Tomoyo and I quickly did so. She was like a puppy, so soft and sweet! I couldn't help but giggle in delight at the little bundle of joy.

"I'm here to help you in your battle's Sakura. The ones with Prince Syaoran won't be important but the ones against the evil that face you, will be, and that is my job to help you see it through, understood?" She whispered in a little girls voice.

I grinned and nodded.

"You can learn much from me and I will teach you, but promise that your focus won't be on the boy the entire time alright? Cause that will get rather boring." She laughed and waddled up to Tomoyo to look her thoughtfully in the eye.

"I promise." I said, not really listening to what even Gabrielle had just said because she was looking at how the little unicorn was looking soo deeply into Tomoyo's eyes. Wait…did she just mean Syaoran? Does she know something I don't know? Ah well…I'll ask her later…

"Hmm…" Gabrielle looked thoughtfully, violet eyes meeting deep brown chocolate ones.

"He will be pleased when I tell him that I found you soo quickly Tomoyo, dear." She told her calmly, swishing her tail behind her.

Tomoyo looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to say something else, like WHO this person was who wanted to find her…

"What are you talking about?" She asked confusingly.

"You'll know later, when you come back into our world with Sakura alright?" Gabrielle replied, lying down in front of them.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at my best friend, mouthing the words, 'what the hell? Since when does a tiny horse come out of no where and tell you about some guy and not tell us anything about him!'

Tomoyo just shook her head and looked back at Gabrielle. Hey! Don't ignore me!

"I guess you'll be wanting your sleep Gabrielle. So I'll let Sakura take you home so you can rest up ok?" She asked the little unicorn who was sleeping in a ball.

Gabrielle didn't reply but snored quietly.

"I guess…I'll be going then…" I whispered to Tomoyo confusingly.

"Yeah…there'll be an explanation for this properly tomorrow, just be happy that you can go to Syaoran for help ok? Have fun!" Tomoyo replied, pushing me out of her bedroom door.

"Wait!" I growled. "You know I can't go to him! I just kissed him! He'll think I did it because I think he's a sex god or something!" Wait…did I just say that? Idiot, Sakura…idiot…

"Sakura! GO talk to him! He obviously wants you to talk to him so GO!" and she slammed her door in my face. WOW…what a polite friend…must be something on her mind...but what?

I scooped little Gabrielle closely in my arms and walked out of Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo is totally right. I have to talk to Syaoran, I mean, he is like my teacher and all. And he'll want to know that the egg cracked right. I hated the little tingling feeling coming back into my tummy, and the nerves that told me that Syaoran wasn't just any normal guy, but once again I flicked them aside. We were buddies, that's all. He may be a hot guy and drop dead gorgeous but I wasn't going to do anything on the romantic side with him, because it isn't going to help me get back my mum.

I walked down the street with a serious look on my face, all the way to Syaoran's house which was right next to mine, all the while with the sleeping unicorn in my arms.

I walked up to the front door and with one hand around Gabrielle and the other free, I rang the doorbell. It was only about 6 at night so he must be home. Come on Syaoran…I need to talk to you…

I waited nervously and was about to turn around and leave when I heard a thumping of feet coming down the stairs.

The door opened and I stared into the eyes of Syaoran Li.

"I'm sorry I left you waiting I was just-" He stopped and looked me in the eyes, amber meeting emerald again.

He was in casual clothes now. I light blue shirt and some loose black cargo pants. His hair was slightly damp and scruffy, which meant that he had just had a shower, and I could smell a powerful whiff of cologne, that smelt like acorns and a forest all mixed in one. He smiled nervously at me and I smiled back politely. OH GOD! GET A GRIP SAKURA!

"I'm sorry. If your busy I'll come back later…" I mumbled, and turned to leave with Gabrielle.

"No wait!" He caught my arm and a tingle ran from his hand clasping my arm all the way to my rapidly beating heart.

"What?" I breathed, turning to face him with a crimson look on his face. God he was handsome…

"Don't leave. Come up to my room and talk to me. I don't want you to go like this." He said softly, giving me a small smile and pulling me closer so that I couldn't get away. He gently removed his hand and I felt cold air hit my arm, taking away the warm feeling inside. I mumbled a yes and he quickly pulled me inside.

"Come upstairs, quickly." He whispered after he noticed the bundle of hair in my arms, and I followed him up to his room. God…the house was gigantic! Well…bigger then mine at least!

I walked into his room and I gasped. Everything was a different sort of shade of green…and it looked magical. He had a king size bed in one corner of his room with green silky sheets, a large wardrobe that would have to be full of his clothes, and a massive desk that was filled with all sorts of books and paper covering it.

Syaoran closed the door behind me and turned on the light.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked, not fully able to look me in the eye again.

"This." I answered, lifting up Gabrielle so that he could see her little unicorn figure. "She hatched, Syaoran." I said, waiting patiently as he scooped little Gabrielle gently from my arms so that he could take a look at her.

"She's beautiful…" he whispered, and looked up at me and smiled. Yeah…she is isn't she?

"Yup! And she's going to help us!" I replied, returning his smile.

He carefully laid the sleeping Gabrielle on his bed and turned to me, walking closer so that we were only a few steps away from each other. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye again. I saw something there…something sparkle…but it was instantly gone.

"I needed to tell you something Sakura. Something you should have known long ago." He said gravely, and walked over to his desk to pick up some sort of album. He walked over to me and placed it in my questioning hands. What's this?

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what on earth he was doing giving me a photograph album for.

"We were best friends when we were little Sakura. You lived in my kingdom until your father decided he wanted you to have a better life in this world, and your mother couldn't leave. I've known you for years, and now I've finally been able to see you again." He whispered softly, and looked at me deep in the eyes. Why is he looking at me so strangely? Syaoran…what are you talking about?

I opened the book to find a picture of me when I was little, with a young Syaoran next to me. He looks so cute too! AH! Focus Sakura! We're holding hands and grinning at the camera. I'm wearing a cute little dress while he has a suit on.

"After you left your mother swore that you would come back someday. And you would have come back sooner, but your mother was taken away from us. You see…my family have a kingdom that is closest to yours, so we're neighbours…you understand?"

I nodded and flicked through the pages, page after page of pictures of me and Syaoran. Wait…was that a picture of Tomoyo and some other random kid?

"Who's that?" I asked, turning back to a picture of Tomoyo standing next to a young boy with blue hair and glasses.

Syaoran looked at me and scowled.

"That's Prince Eriol. You don't want to know about him, he's one of those evil people we'll have to face sometime. I thought I took that photo out of there." He answered bluntly, taking the album away from me and placing it back on his desk.

"Then why is he standing with Tomoyo? I thought she came from my world?" What is going on? I thought Tomoyo knew nothing about this. Why would she be standing next to one of my enemies?

"She's a Princess too, but from a land further away from ours. Her parents decided to do the same thing as your dad, but they both went and took her, not leaving anyone behind. The sad case is…Eriol turned into a nasty boy after that. He loved Tomoyo with all his heart, and to have his best friend taken from him at such a young age…he vowed that he would get her back someday." He replied, sitting on his bed to look at me contently.

"Soo…we can't let that happen?" I asked, looking at him questioningly, trying to ignore the muscles that were rippling under his shirt.

"No…" He mumbled.

"So why can't I remember you?"

"Because you were so young…"

"Then why can you remember me?"

"Because you were the best thing that ever happened to me."

"What are you-" my words were cut off as he jumped up to grab me around the waist and kiss me full on the lips…AGAIN…the second time in one day! SYAORAN!

Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! I'll update The Chosen Ones really soon. Please review…I really want to have some nice reviews from you all…te he he…

We're getting Trixie tested to see if she's pregnant next Friday! (MY DOG…lol) Wish me luck! winks

REVIEW!

Love Roz xoxox


	6. Learning and getting ready for BATTLE!

Hey guys! I'm back…AGAIN! And I can't believe I've been updating soo quickly! SHOCK ALL OVER ROZIE'S FACE It must be because all of your nice reviews! Te he he…please keep them up! YOU GUYS ROCK! And I'll give a nice shout out to you all in my next chapter okies? YAYS! On with the story…drum roll OH! And on with the fluff! winks at special little fluff fans Hugs for you!

OH! And thanks to that reviewer who pointed out my spelling and probs with my stories! BUT…I keep looking over it and AH! I miss them…so if there are any cool editor people out there that can help me, just give me a shout…cause I think I do need it! HE HE HE

cough

**Learning and getting ready for a BATTLE!**

Recap:

"_She's a Princess too, but from a land further away from ours. Her parents decided to do the same thing as your dad, but they both went and took her, not leaving anyone behind. The sad case is…Eriol turned into a nasty boy after that. He loved Tomoyo with all his heart, and to have his best friend taken from him at such a young age…he vowed that he would get her back someday," he replied, sitting on his bed to look at me contently._

"_So…we can't let that happen?" I asked, looking at him questioningly, trying to ignore the muscles that were rippling under his shirt._

"_No…" he mumbled._

"_So why can't I remember you?"_

"_Because you were so young…"_

"_Then why can you remember me?"_

"_Because you were the best thing that ever happened to me."_

"_What are you-"My words were cut off as he jumped up to grab me around the waist and kiss me full on the lips…AGAIN…the second time in one day! SYAORAN!_

Syaoran feels so nice against me and I can't help the little moan that escapes my lips. Damn hormones! I reach up to let my hands run through his hair, and I'm marvelled by how soft it is. Well Sakura…he is a SEX GOD! What do you expect! HONESTLY GIRL!

Syaoran's tongue flickers along my bottom lip and I open my mouth to slowly let him in. Oh…he tastes really nice…kinda like strawberry lollipops he he…Don't ask where that came from! RANDOM!

That's when I remember. NO kissing Syaoran…it isn't going to help you in the future! You'll only get hurt!

I slowly remove my hands from where they've slithered around his neck, and I let go of him, but not from his kiss. Any second now Sakura…he'll get the message…

But he feels really good…NO SAKURA! STOP!

Quickly pushing him away before his tongue can really get a good enough entry inside my mouth, I pull away, gasping for air.

Syaoran backs away, embarrassment showing all over his face as I can see because he's suddenly turned a nice shade of pink. Aw…Syaoran! You look soo pinkish! Te he he…evil Sakura…BWA HA HA!

He knocks the bookshelf behind him and I start to see the shelf swaying above him. Oh no…it's going to fall!

Syaoran looks up in horror as the big shelf leans toward his back and my eyes widen as I realise that it really is going to fall! Do something!

I close my eyes, wincing them shut, and raise my arms in the air…hoping for some sort of miracle. Syaoran looks at me in alarm but I block his alarmingly good face from my mind. Focus Sakura…

Syaoran got ready to dash aside but I didn't give him the chance to. I can do this…and even though he ISN'T in a life or death situation…at some point someone else may be and this is the perfect opportunity to try! GO SAKURA!

I don't even know what I'm saying but I start saying the first thing that comes to my head:

"Gravity move the shelf back!" I shout, and flick my hands open and move them forwards. OH MY GOODNESS…Sakura you genius! The shelf starts to move back to its normal place and I can only think…WOW! You are gonna be a superhero after all! Ok…I'm being a little overconfident here but te he he…THAT WAS WICKED!

Syaoran gives me a huge grin but covers it up quickly so that he can move away from me, because I realise how close we're standing. I felt the warmth tingling inside me and suddenly it's gone, just like before. DAMN THAT TINGLING!

"Um…" I say nervously, looking at him slowly.

"How'd you know how to do that?" he asks curiously, looking me up and down while trying to control the slightly blushed look on his face.

"I dunno…I guess I had a part of my mind telling me that I REALLY wanted to achieve this…so it worked…" I laughed jokingly.

He looked at me disapprovingly and I saw that the sparkle in his amber eyes had gone. He pointed at my hands and said roughly, "You don't understand Sakura. You were lucky that time but what happens if next time something goes wrong and you end up destroying yourself and the rest of the world?"

I gulped nervously, realising what he meant. I could have done something wrong, but why is he making such a big deal out of it?

He's tone of voice quickly shifts to a happy voice and I look at him suspiciously. WOW…either this guy really does have PMS, or he's hiding something…

"Look Sakura, just take Gabrielle and leave ok? I can't talk right now. I'm really tired." He looks at me warily from under his dark brown eyelashes, and I watch as he flexes his arms in the air, watching every muscle move around. GOD SAKURA! JUST COS HE'S HOT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD STARE! Ah well…it's a free country…BITE ME!

"Yeah ok…" I say vaguely, giving him a small smile as I scoop up the STILL sleeping Gabrielle, and hold her gently in my hands. GOD…the cute little bubby can sleep a lot ey? She shifted slightly and I watch her cautiously as she shifts to a more comfortable position in my hand. GOD! I AM NOT YOUR BED!

Syaoran grins at me, clearly amused, but says nothing.

"Be quiet you little baboon!" I say angrily, and walk out of his room. There'll be time to ask him about all that stuff about remembering me, it's not important anyway. For now I just want to get training out of the way. It's not as if he could REALLY like me could it? I mean he's probably just looking out for a kiss every now and then! WELL! I'll put a stop to that! That's two kisses in one day and I refuse to give him anymore! NO WAY! Sakura you shall stop those stupid thoughts in your head and move on! YOU HAVE NO FEELINGS WHAT SO EVER FOR THE HOT SEX- NOOO! STOP! sigh Ok…let's just think about something else and try to remain calm…

I hear Syaoran's laughing echoing down the stairs as I leave his house and I growl but keep walking.

When I eventually get back to my house I run up to my room quickly, in search of something.

Hm…pizza box…nah, too flat, um…cupboard…NO WAY! She'd look at all my stuff….um…AHA! Shoe box! The perfect little bed for my little unicorn!

I quickly dashed back to my bed and scoop up Gabrielle and place her in the little box. That'll do for the little girl. SAKURA YOU ARE THE BOMB!

I give myself a big pat on the back (literally…I know…I suck…) and decide, HEY! Why not play some music?

So I walked over to my CD player and quickly put in the 'A Walk to Remember' Soundtrack. God…I just LOVE that movie!

The lyrics start to come on to a song called 'If you Believe' and I sit down at my desk and start brushing my hair, while listening to the words.

"I close my eyes

And even when I'm sleeping, I'm all right

Cause you are in my life"

This makes me start to think of the whole 'saving the world' thing. I mean, I need to train and get my mum back, but how do I do that with a sexy teacher distracting me? The uncles would NOT be impressed and I'd end up being broken hearted, I know it.

"Once upon a time

I only imagined this

And now you're mine

Whisper you so hard, pray that you'd finally

Baby you're here today, here to remind me"

Damn…now I'm feeling sad and disappointed, because this is exactly what I want in life, and damn this singer! SHE obviously has the PERFECT guy, why can't I have that too? ARGH! ROAD RAGE!

"If you believe that dreams come true

There's one that's waiting there for you

Cause I believed when I saw you

That when you want something enough,

That it can't escape your love

There is nothing in the world that cannot be,

If you believe"

If I believe ey? WELL…I guess, who knows what will happen if I believed in something so strongly. I know that I want mum back, but a part of me wants to be close to Syaoran after this all ends as well, and how am I going to do that?

STOP WORRYING SAKURA! Yes sir, little part of my brain that is evil!

I get changed and slide into my bed, still pondering how Syaoran told me those words before he kissed me…and how it was as if he really liked me or something-

SAKURA! What'd I tell you!

Sorry…grins Going to sleep now. NO MORE THINKING ABOUT SYAORAN LI (AKA…sexy god who just happens to be a Prince of some place I've never heard of before).

I shift onto my side and fall asleep, all the while thinking of a certain amber eyed young sexy…etc…man… (A/N: DAMN! I wish I was as lucky as her! Ha ha ha…)

"Sakura…" Hmph…no Touya! No waking up for me now! I'm sleepy…

"Sakura … wake up!" Someone's voice is getting louder…it sounds oddly female too. Who could that be?

"SAKURA! QUICK! Syaoran's coming and BOY is he looking awesome!" OK! That's it, I'm up I'm up! SEXY who? Where?

"Wha?" I ask, slowly opening my eyes and sitting up to see a small pink unicorn sitting on my stomach on top of my sheets. He he he….that tickles!

Then I remember. AH! Gabrielle, she's awake! Question time!

I shake my head to get sleep out of my head, then give her a big smile.

"Hey!" I give her a little tickle under her chin, and she gives me a cheeky smile.

"Hello…how are you?" she asks politely. GOSH…I'm going to have to get rid of that politeness in her!

"Good! How are you? You slept a lot last night…" And you missed out on another kiss between me and Syaoran…

I start to blush a little and she looks at me suspiciously. DAMN BLUSHING!

"Did I miss anything important?" She laughs, damn she knows! ARGH!

"No…" I reply nervously, quickly putting my hands behind my head, trying to be as casual as possible but failing obviously.

She gives me a sceptical look and I sigh. "Well…maybe a little…" I joke lightly, giving her a nervous look. "But it's confusing…I might tell you some time ok?" YEAH RIGHT! IF I ever figure out what's going on for myself, ok?

"Of course, Princess." She nods her head politely and sits down on my tummy.

"Can you answer some questions for me now?" Good change of topic, Sakura you rock!

"Yes…what would you like to know?"

"Well…I think I'd like to know why I'm best friends with Tomoyo, you know, how that all happened?"

"Ah," she says gravely. "Well, after your father and you and your brother came back, you were distraught and more then anything you wanted to go back to your mother and Syaoran, but we couldn't let you." Why couldn't they let me?

"Why?" I ask, hmm…this is getting more interesting by the second!

"Because it was dangerous, and Syaoran was already starting to get trained when you left, but you weren't trained at all. Your mother thought it would be best if you came back and got trained by someone who was very strong, and that person has ended up to be your old best friend. Understand?" I guess…kind of…

"Ok…and what about Eriol? What's he doing now?" Now this would be interesting!

"He may be the one who has your mother at the moment, we aren't sure. But we do know that he is the enemy and is no longer the sweet loving boy that he used to be," she answers sadly, a tear landing on my bed sheets.

"Well, we're just going to have to change that aren't we?" I can't believe I just said that!

"I mean, when I'm done with my training here, we're all going to go back to the other world and take Tomoyo with us, and…get mum back!" HELL YEAH! Great plan! YAHOO!

Gabrielle shook her head and gave me a small smile. What'd I say?

"Not that simple, Sakura. Eriol isn't as easy as you think he is…he won't give in without a fight. He doesn't even remember Tomoyo anymore, he just wants Syaoran's crown now." But that's not what Syaoran said…what the hell? How does she know so much?

"Syaoran told me-"

"Syaoran isn't right on this one, alright? I am…don't ask ok? You aren't allowed to know yet." She gave me a small glare before jumping off my bed.

OK…Syaoran is so going to know about this. This little unicorn is up to something, it's almost as if she knows the enemy personally or something…NAH…she couldn't.

"I've got to go to school so, come on…" I say, jumping out of bed and quickly putting on my school dress, socks and shoes.

"Pick up your sword, Sakura. I'll become a key ring that can hook onto a necklace ok? Wear the sword on top of your uniform, and don't worry because it is invisible and people won't be able to see it, ok?" she says, trotting over to the sword at the foot of my bed and starts nudging it with her nose. HANG ON! Patience man!

"Ok!" I say, finishing my hair and quickly slip 2 clips on either side of my hair. One last check in the mirror…beautiful! Just beautiful!

"Done!" I race over to Gabrielle; give her a small wave before pointing the sword at her small form.

"Say the words, 'Key Ring, now!'" Ok…now that sounds corny and stupid, but ah well.

I repeat what she says and watch as she becomes a small pink toy figure, big enough to fit into your hand. Well…she could have before but she can fit in even more now! (A/N: Oh! I just realised I had Gabrielle as a white unicorn at the beginning and the EGG pink, but now she's pink ok? Lol sorry!)

"Let's go!" I quickly watch as the sword gets smaller in my hand. Ok…Gabrielle didn't tell me this was going to happen! The sword gets small enough that it also fits into the palm of my hand. Something tells me that it's supposed to be like this, so I trust my better instinct and shove the sword into by dress pocket, grab a random necklace that has a ruby diamond on it, and hook Gabrielle's toy form onto it. It doesn't look odd either! Gabrielle's really small so it looks like a little horse figure. sigh Thank god for that!

I race out the door with my bag and head for school.

"Sakura!" Yay! It's Tomoyo!

I turn to give her a huge smile and see her giving me a return smile. That's my girl!

"How'd it go with Syaoran?" she asks curiously, as we both head to my locker. HA HA HA…I refuse to tell you! Or anyone!

"He kissed me again…" I confess. OH MY GOD! SAKURA! WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY!

Tomoyo squeals and gives me a huge hug, yes our bags included as well. ARGH…dying from lack of oxygen…!

"That is awesome!" she exclaims in delight.

"No…it's not!" I whisper quickly, pulling her to a corner near my locker and quickly telling her what happened last night.

"Eriol…the name sounds familiar but I just can't remember…" she wonders thoughtfully. "That does sound slightly scary though…I don't know if I really want to know who that guy that Gabrielle mentioned anymore. I mean…what would happen if he ended up like Eriol?" she says worriedly. Don't worry my dear! I'll look after you!

"Don't worry, Tomoyo. When I've finished training you'll be perfectly safe!" Somehow that didn't come out right…damn it!

"So what happens until then?" she asks worriedly.

"Um…" Well…oh what to say!

"I'll protect you." A voice comes from behind us. We turn around quickly to see Syaoran. GOD…this is like déjà vu from yesterday or whenever that was…GOD HE LOOKS….NOOOO SAKURA STOP!

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to ignore how good he looks in his uniform.

DAMN…stop looking at his muscles! FOCUS ON HOT EYES INSTEAD! I look at his eyes, which isn't helping my current situation at all! Great idea, Sakura!

"I'll protect her, ok? I heard everything you just told Tomoyo. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier," he says angrily, looking at the tiny unicorn hanging from my necklace.

"Gabrielle can't fully be trusted ok? Don't tell her too much, because I think she knows a lot more then she's willing to say, alright?" he asks, pointing at my necklace.

"Ok…" I agree completely! My mouth is tight shut!

"She does look quite cute though!" Tomoyo smiles, poking her softly. Damn her! SHE COULD BE THE ENEMY!

"Tomoyo!" I whisper warningly. THIS IS NO JOKE! Whose side are you on?

"Kidding…" She smiles and pats me on the shoulder. "Just hurry up, alright?" she says, turning to Syaoran and smiling politely at him. He looks from her to me and gives me a nervous look before nodding politely at her.

"I'll try my best" he answered, turning towards his locker and walking away.

"That just went great!" I sigh once he had gone... "Did you see how tense he looked?" I whined…god I'm doomed!

"It's alright…It'll all turn out ok." Tomoyo answers encouragingly, patting me on the back.

Yeah…whatever you say dude!

"Oh Sakura…" I hear an icky voice coming from behind me. OH NO! REAGAN! NOOO!

I turn around from my locker and give him an angry glare. It's the end of the day! I don't NEED this right now!

"What?" I ask bluntly, looking over his ugly face before turning back to my locker.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the concert with me this Saturday…I thought we should get over our problems we have for each other. Whadya think?" he asks, croaking each word out in a voice which he must think is a turn on for girls. NOT ME!

"Sorry…busy…" I answer vaguely.

"Well, then maybe you'd like to go with one of the boys?" he asks. OH GOD! NOT THIS AGAIN!

"You and what army?" I ask quickly, turning around and instantly seeing a large group of obviously love crazed guys. OH GOD…they're drooling as well.

YES…and if this was an anime and not real life, I would be doing an anime fall right now! COS THIS IS CRAZY!

"NO!" I shout, slamming my locker and making sure I have my bag with me before I head off to the door.

"Sakura…" he warns. Wait…warns? SHOOT! What have I got myself in to!

"You want your diary back? Then I suggest you come with me…" he says. OH GOD! I look up to see his so called army fingering MY diary! NOO! The one that the uncles sent me! DAMN! Got to get it back!

"Screw you!" I say quickly, darting up to the random guy who's holding it, and quickly snatch it from his hands, knee him in the golden area in the space of two seconds, and jump back to my position from earlier.

"Wha…" Reagan stares at me quickly, before pointing at his army.

"THIS ISN'T OVER Kinomoto…Believe me it isn't…" he says darkly, flipping some sort of random coat that he's wearing around him, before turning away. HA HA HA…he trips over the bottom of his coat and lands on the ground with an 'oof' before getting up quickly and running away with his drooling army following him.

"Serves you right!" I shout after him.

I hear a clapping from behind me and I turn quickly to see Syaoran lounging against the wall, watching me with a smirk.

"Shut up!" I say quickly, and dash out of the door with him behind me.

He just laughs and follows me, close behind.

God how embarrassing…He must have seen me…DAMN!

"Ok…" Syaoran says slowly, pulling out his sword from his bag. "Time for training."

I quickly pull out my sword from my pocket and watch as it gets bigger in my hand.

"Today you're going to learn how to dart away from weapons that are being thrown at you, alright?" he asks, walking to the middle of the school oval, rolling up his school shirt sleeves and smiles at me nervously when I look him in the eye. WELL…seems I'm not the only nervous one here ey?

"Sure!" I say quickly, putting my sword in my hand, waiting for his command.

"Ok…on the count of three I want you to run and I'm going to throw small daggers at you. You're going to jump into the air with the rocks for support, dart and kick, use your sword, whatever you have to use so that you don't get hurt by the daggers, alright?" he explains, pulling out a large bag that must be full of sharp, pointy weapons. GOD SAKURA! Don't gulp, it's going to be fine…

"Ok…" I reply nervously, taking a deep breath and wait for his count.

I watch as he takes out a dagger and get's ready to aim. "3-2-1 GO!" he shouts, chucking a dagger that misses me by inches.

And I'm off! I quickly dart into the air, mumbling the words and raising my sword so that the rocks appear under me. I feel a sudden small amount of wind from the left near my ankle, and I know that a dagger has narrowly missed me again.

"Not going to be that easy, Sakura…!" he shouts.

"Come on!" I shout, pulling my sword in front of me in the air, waiting for him to jump into the air as well.

He grins and starts to chase me around the oval. ARRGHH! RUN!

I turn around quickly, seeing that he's just as fast as me and quickly gaining, and stand awkwardly on the rocks under me.

"This is when you have to fight me, ok?" he says, puffing slightly and jumps quickly to raise his leg and aim to kick me in the shoulder. THANKS FOR THE WARNING!

I stumble suddenly but regain my balance. OK! Fighting time! What did I learn in Taekwondo last year? I jump away from him and run towards him, dodging quickly away from me, as he chucks a dagger at my leg.

"Good…" he mumbles, but stops as I jump above him. YES! Beat that! I'm good!

I kick him moderately hard in the shoulder from behind, and watch as he turns around, giving me a small grin.

He flicks his hair out of his face and gives me a sexy smile. "Try this!" he says, and we're at it again, but this time it's harder.

He's trying to kick me from different angles, but I'm managing to defend myself by blocking off his hits. I start trying to kick him and raise my sword to try and hit him in the side, but he blocks my sword with his own sword. I don't exactly know where all these moves are coming from, but hey! I haven't been hit yet.

He darts away from me suddenly, I look around to find him not around me, or on either side of me. DAMN HE'S BEHIND!

I look around quickly and feel a sharp pain in my stomach! ARGH! I've been hit. I quickly grab my stomach and look up at him in pain.

"Thanks…" I mumble.

"Sorry…" he says quickly. "But you have to watch all around you, if that makes sense. Keep on you're guard, using all your senses…then you'll be able to beat me, ok?" he says knowingly. ALRIGHT! ow I'm going to try that!

I ignore the pain in my stomach and jump after him, dodging him, kicking, pointing my sword at him, dodging daggers, you name it, I did it! And we started to get tired by the end of it.

I flipped backwards in the air, wow that was cool! And watch as he races towards me with a determined look on his face.

I kick him quickly, but he blocks it and he raises his arms to grab my wrists in his hands. I puff in exhaustion and realise that we are really high up in the air, and he is standing EXTREMELY close to me.

I stare at his face, and notice that I've managed to give him a few scratches on his face, maybe a bruise or two on his body, but other then that…he just looks tired.

He brushes some hair out of my face and I give him a nervous smile, trying to ignore how his breath is hitting me softly on the cheeks, making me blush more and more as each second passes. I lock eyes with his amber eyes, and find a gentle look being returned. He grins and let's go of my wrists, but puts his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him, but not too close that I can actually feel him against me.

God…this would actually be romantic if I wasn't HIGH UP IN THE AIR! AND PLUS! I can't do this…It just isn't right…YOU CAN'T HUG ME!

But…as I tell myself this, I just can't push him away, and my arms go against my words and slide around his neck, brushing his messy hair out of his eyes in the process.

"You did really well back there…" he says quickly.

"You mean Reagan or training?" I joke, giving him the most beautiful smile I can bring out in me, even though a large part of me knows that this isn't right.

"Both…" he laughs.

"But," he says "we are nowhere near finishing training yet, you understand right? And before we go back, I want you to know me better…" He mumbles, blushing slightly.

I give him an encouraging smile and nod. Oh…you are so sweet!

"So, there's a party next week for school, that we're all expected to go to, and I think the Uncles will let loose a monster there, understand?"

WHAT! MONSTER!

"So, this is the perfect opportunity to show YOURSELF that you can defeat one of these monsters, with my help ok? Gabrielle will be there for you too but she won't come out during training." he says…damn! Just answered the question that was starting to come into my head! NO WONDER she didn't show today!

"OK! Time to kick some butt!" I joke, and give him a quick hug…happy that I can feel that familiar tingling again in his arms. The tingling must be because we used to be best friends, yeah! That must be what it is!

I dart away quickly and hold my sword in front of me.

"Last one down to the ground, buys the other one pizza!" I shout quickly, running for the ground with a grinning Syaoran behind me.

Well…this is definitely going to be interesting…smiles I know that I can at least be friends with Syaoran…and when I become friends with him, I'll just have to push these other thoughts away! Easy as cake!

cough Maybe not…

HEY! How are you all? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying to make it so that Syaoran is obviously interested in Sakura, but it takes her a while to understand that what she's starting to feel for him, is supposed to happen! Ha ha ha…because…it's the whole point to the story! She's going to get to know him…and we go on from there! I don't want to ruin it for you! He he he

Please keep reviewing! I haven't got shout outs YET, but they'll be coming soon! Tell me if you actually want me to continue the Chosen Ones ok? Because I like that story but I don't really want to continue it if I don't have any reviews ok? BUT…I like this story and Camping with Slytherins the best! SO PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING BOTH!

I love you all! (nothing suss he he he) TRIXIE is most definitely pregnant! YAY! How good is that? He he he….it sure is grand for me! Please give me some love that I can pass on to her! Because she's getting quite uncomfortable at the moment…cough and she only has two more weeks of being pregnant before she's a mum!

HA HA HA! Thanks sooo much for all the reviews tears…I know I'm not a very good author and pretty crap at writing…but I'm glad that I'm actually getting somewhere on I really never thought I'd get this many reviews, I know, for me 28 reviews is a lot, and I just want to thank you all for that! PLEASE keep reviewing and reading my story! And feel free chat about anything with me! HA HA HA…even about yourselves, because you all sound sooo cool! Have any of you seen the Harry Potter movie? HOW GOOD IS IT! Lol…sorry!

Anyway…see you all later! Stay happy and hugs for all who REVIEW and read! He he he

Keep smiling!

Love Roz xoxoxoxoxox PS... MORE romance coming soon! GO FLUFF!


End file.
